El Lugar Bueno
by PhoenixChr8
Summary: Maka, Soul, Kid, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty y Chrona mueren en la batalla contra el Kishin. Después de que éste fallece, los chicos llegan al paraíso debido a sus buenas acciones realizadas en la Tierra, éste paraíso es conocido usualmente como "The Good Place", sin embargo aún en la perfecta utopía las cosas no salen como ellos esperaban... (KxC) (MxS) (B*SxT)
1. El último aliento

**Hola... Tenía mucho tiempo sin escribir, por lo que esta vez traigo una historia nuevamente de Soul Eater, con un toque cómico y lleno de aventuras. Me tomará rato actualizar los capítulos debido a lo ocupada que estoy en la escuela, pero prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo y escribir en mis momentos libres.**

 **Historia basada en la historia base "The Good Place" y acalarando que tanto Soul Eater como _The Good Place_ no me corresponden, solo me hago responsable de la historia que escribiré para ustedes esperando que sea de su agrado c:  
**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Si sigues la serie "The Good Place" puede que en esta historia aparezcan ligeros spoilers acerca de la serie, así que leélo bajo tu responsabilidad :3**

 **Sin nada mas que decir ¡Comencemos!**

 **Maka POV**

Frío... Siento mucho frío... Siento... Un fuerte dolor en el estómago... Es de las últimas cosas que recuerdo... Recuerdo que... Después de darle un golpe en la cara al Kishin con todo el valor que sentía, el no se fue sin antes tomar una vara de acero de la construcción caída y atravesarme con ella justo en el estómago. Escupí sangre en el acto y caí a mis espaldas mientras vi como el Kishin se desvaneció completamente, liberando todas las almas humanas que había consumido. El cielo era azul y estaba despejado. Un espectáculo muy bonito... Pero tengo sueño... Mucho sueño... Mis ojos se cierran...

De nuevo abro mis ojos y me encuentro en el mismo lugar... Miro hacia abajo y veo sangre que brota de mi estómago y como mancha mi ropa y el suelo. La boca me sabe a sangre. Siento que algo me aprieta fuerte la mano, giro mi cabeza hacia la derecha y veo a Spirit sosteniendo mi mano fuertemente con lágrimas en los ojos...

-¡Maka! ¡Maka no te vayas! ¡Resiste!- Gritaba mientras sotenía mi mano fuertemente

-Papa...- Dije con mi voz casi inaudible.

-Si... Si... Aquí estoy yo. Papá te cuidara, así que no te vayas Maka, resiste- Dijo mientras sonreía con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Déjalo ya Spirit-kun... Ya es inútil~- Dijo una voz a escasos metros de mi. Shinigami-sama estaba con Stein.

-Shinigami-sama...- Murmuró Stein.

-¡COMO PUEDE DECIR ESO SHINIGAMI-SAMA! ¡HAGA ALGO POR FAVOR!- Gritó Spirit... Digo, papá histericamente.

-Y es justo lo que voy a hacer... Por eso te pido que te calmes~- Se acercó a mi. Alcé la vista y estaba de pie a centímetros de mi cabeza- Maka, como eres la única que queda necesito que pongas toda tu atención en mi, ésto es algo de suma importancia...

 _-¿L-La última que queda?_ \- Pensé. Mis oídos dejaron de escuchar a Shinigami-sama, lo oía como si me hablara del otro lado de un gran cristal. Giré a mi izquierda y vi a Soul sosteniendo mi mano. Su boca tenía sangre y sus ojos me miraban fijamente... Pero ya no respiraba, ya no parpadeaba... Ya no sentía su alma...

 _-¿S-Soul...?_ \- Sentí como mis ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. Giré un poco mas mi cabeza y vi a Kid de igual forma inexpresivo... Con los ojos abiertos y sangre fresca que había brotado de su cuello... Su mano estaba estirada hacia su derecha. Sus dedos tocaban los dedos de Chrona que de igual forma su mano estaba completamente extendida, como tratando de alcanzar a Kid... - _No puede ser..._ \- Chrona únicamente estaba conformada por el dorso... Estaba... Partida por la mitad...

Seguí viendo el panorama y observé a Liz y a Patty igualmente atravesadas por un tubo de acero como yo lo estaba. Sus cuerpos yacían cerca de los de Tsubaki y Black*Star... Ambos con un gran agujero en el corazón, Black*Star abrazado de Tsubaki en el suelo, ambos igualmente inexpresivos...

Lentamente, giré mi cabeza de nuevo para ver el cielo por última vez... En cambio, me encontré con la cabeza de Shinigami-sama viéndome fijamente... Mis sentidos volvieron a funcionar y pude escuchar algunas palabras mas...

-¿Entendido Maka? Tienes que buscar al abuelo de Kid~

 _-¿El abuelo de Kid? ¿El padre de Shinigami-sama?_ \- Pensé

-S-Si...- Dije con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Mi vista se comenzó a nublar lentamente hasta que ya no pude ver nada. Solo sentía el fuerte agarre de mi padre, que aún sostenía mi mano.

 _-Este es el fin_ \- Pensé. Cerré los ojos. Poco a poco, una sombra tan densa me tomó entre sus brazos. Me dejé llevar por ella. Lo último que recuerdo fue un gran último suspiro que dí...

 **Continuará...**

 **Yo se que para muchos que no sepan a lo que ésto llegará es muy confuso, pero calma, en el siguiente capítulo todo cobrará sentido del porqué las muertes tan trágicas. Hasta entonces! c:**


	2. The Good Place

**Continuamos con esta historia. Actualizaré estos dos capitulos, esperando algunos de sus comentarios para leer sus opiniones acerca de la historia, ya que de aquí necesitaré pensar en como avanzar sin que la historia se vuelva aburrida :0**

 **Bueno, reanudamos la historia. ¡Adelante!**

 **General POV**

En una habitación de color blanco con rodapie de madera oscura, un suelo de alfombra de color azul oscuro que hacían juego con un sofá de color blanco, una chica de piel pálida y rubio cenizo abrió los ojos. Vestía un vestido amarillo pastel acompañado de unas zapatillas blancas muy elegantes.

Lo primero que divisó fue la pared que estaba en frente de ella. En dicha pared estaba escrito en letras grandes y verdes lo siguiente:

 _¡Bienvenida!_

 _¡Todo está bien!_

La chica soltó un suspiro de alivio y se sintió relajada y tranquila. Se abrió una puerta de madera que se encontraba del lado izquierdo de la habitación. De ella sale un hombre de cabello blanco, ojos color café claro detrás de unas gafas. Vestía de un traje muy elegante de color gris oscuro con camisa azul claro y un corbatín de color azul oscuro. Era un hombre de una apariencia de 40 años.

-¿Maka?- Dijo el hombre de traje con una sonrisa amable- Entra por favor.

Maka se levantó del sofá y se adentro en la habitación de a lado. Era una oficina con tonalidades cálidas y beige con el mismo piso de alfombra azul oscuro. En ella se encontraban varios estantes con libros y un enorme escritorio de madera donde al parecer éste misterioso hombre trabajaba. El hombre se posó del otro lado del escritorio.

-Por favor, siéntate Maka- El hombre hizo una señal en forma de que se sentara en la única silla puesta. La chica obedeció sentándose, acto seguido el hombre también se sienta- ¿Como estás Maka?

-Bien, muchas gracias- Respondió la chica de forma amable- Disculpa antes de seguir, tengo varias preguntas- El hombre de traje la miró atento- ¿Quien eres tu? ¿Donde estamos y que está pasando?

-Bien- El hombre se reincorporo apoyando sus manos en la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos- Tu, Maka Albarn, estás muerta- Maka abrió los ojos como platos- Tu existencia en la Tierra ha terminado y tu alma sigue en la siguiente fase de su existencia- La chica se tornó más pálida de lo que era- En el mas allá existen dos lugares a los cuales un alma puede llegar una vez que finaliza su periodo en la Tierra, un lugar bueno y un lugar malo o como nosotros los llamamos _The Good Place_ y _The Bad Place._ A lo largo de tu vida, las acciones que realizaste en la Tierra tenían un impacto positivo o negativo en el universo dependiendo lo que hicieras. Cada acción que realizaste sumó a tu record puntos positivos o restó puntos, sin embargo aquellas personas que tengan una puntuación alta llegan aquí, al _Good Place_ , sin embargo, aquellas personas que tienen una baja puntuación son enviadas al _Bad Place_ , pero tú Maka, no tienes porqué preocuparte... Tu estás en el _Good Place_.

Maka aún confundida ladeó un poco la cabeza y finalmente pudo decir algo:

-Pero entonces... ¿Mi alma...?

-La forma que tienes ahora es tu alma Maka, en la Tierra solo son esferas de energía, pero aquí tu alma cobra la forma humana que tenías en la Tierra.

-Pero, ¿cómo morí? No recuerdo...

-Oh bueno, las muertes que fueron causadas por un gran trauma, dolor o situaciones embarazosas son borradas de la mente de las personas para que su transición sea más pacífica. En este lugar, solo te espera un descanso eterno en éste paraíso, el cual está diseñado por su servidor- Maka miró impresionada al hombre- Bueno...

-¡Espere!- Dijo Maka- Quiero recordar como morí... -El hombre detrás de la silla la miró incrédulo.

-¿Estas segura Maka?- A lo cual la chica asintió con la cabeza. El hombre se puso de pié y se dirigió a la silla de la chica. Colocó su pulgar en la frente de Maka. De forma inmediata, todos los recuerdos de la batalla con el Kishin y las muertes de sus amigos comenzaron a hacerse claras. Maka se separó del contacto del hombre por instinto y alterada.

-¡Mis amigos! ¡¿Dónde están mis amigos?!- Gritó Maka desesperada. El hombre tomó unas hojas que estaban en su escritorio y las comenzó a leer.

-¿Te refieres a Soul Eater Evans, Death The Kid, Elizabeth y Patricia Thompson, Black*Star, Tsubak-

-¡Si! ¡A ellos me refiero! ¿¡Donde están?!- Maka se puso de pie ansiosa.

-Bueno Maka- Dijo el hombre medio sentándose en su escritorio con una sonrisa en la cara- Esta lista es de las personas que llegaron hoy y que se encuentran aquí... En el _Good Place_... En este mismo vecindario...

Los ojos de Maka se tornaron cristalinos y una sonrisa de dibujó en su rostro.

-Menos mal- Maka se llevó las manos hacia el pecho.

-En realidad, a todos ellos ya les dí esta introducción, tu fuiste de las últimas en llegar- El hombre sonrió y se puso de pié- Deja que te de un tour por donde pasarás el resto de tu existencia llena de felicidad- El hombre se dispuso a caminar hacia la puerta y giró repentinamente- ¡Perdona! ¿Donde están mis modales? Encantado de servirle señorita Maka, mi nombre es Okubo.

-Un placer de conocerlo- Dijo Maka haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-Por aquí por favor...

El hombre le presentó el vecindario donde ella y sus amigos vivirían por el resto de su existencia. Era un lugar lleno de paisajes magníficos que consistía en una ciudad chica, con el mismo estilo de Death City pero con casas de tonalidades claras. Fuera de ella se encontraban grandes paisajes llenos de campos con el pasto verde y corto, árboles grandes con tonalidades verdes y diversos colores por su respectiva naturaleza, algunos eran de sakura, jacaranda, entre otros. Las casas eran inmensas, todas adaptadas a lo que a la persona le gustase. Durante el tour, Okubo le explicó a Maka que tendrían con ellos su asistente Janet que era como un servidor parlante y andante, la cual al llamarla aparecería inmediatamente y estaría a su servicio. Además que cada persona tenía un alma gemela.

*Sonido de disco rayado*

-E-Espera... ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- Dijo Maka parándose en seco.

-Así es Maka, las almas gemelas existen. Se seleccionan y de acoplan de acuerdo a lo que nos dice la información que recibimos cuando ustedes llegan aquí.

-E-Entonces...- Dijo Maka apenas audible...

-Así es Maka... De hecho, tu alma gemela ya está en tu casa. Vayamos hacia allá- Ambos caminaron hacia la casa de Maka. Su casa constaba de una impresionante mansión de estilo inglesa. Tenía un gran patio delantero lleno de pasto y un gran árbol con un columpio en el- ¿Que te parece Maka?

-E-E-Es hermoso...- La chica apenas podía articular palabras de lo impactada que estaba.

-Todavía será mas hermoso adentro- Caminaron hacia la entrada- Abre tú, es tu casa después de todo- Maka paso a un lado de él y abrió la puerta. Entrando se divisaba una enorme sala de recepción donde se encontraban unas escaleras que daban a la segunda planta. Las paredes y el piso estaban hechas de marmol y había una gran alfombra roja de bienvenida en el sueño- Esta casa cuenta con cocina, biblioteca, 5 baños, una sala de lectura, 4 habitaciones, y del patio trasero cuenta...

Maka dejó de escuchar todo lo que decía Okubo. Caminó lentamente por cada habitación del primer piso. Todas las habitaciones eran grandes, iluminadas por la luz del sol. Maka pasó a la biblioteca y divisó una enorme sala llena de libros que cubrían todo el lugar, incluso había unas escaleras que daban al segundo piso y una entrada en la parte de arriba.

-Maka... Maka- Dijo Okubo, interrumpiendo a la chica de su estado de en sueño.

-L-Lo siento...

-No tienes que disculparte. Solo quería decirte que tu alma gemela está aquí- Okubo hizo una señal de que su alma gemela pasara. Maka estaba emocionada. Pensaba en todo el conocimiento que compartiría con su alma gemela, pues si eran personas acopladas con gustos similares, la persona debería ser un gran conocedor de diversos temas. Pensó en todas las enciclopedias que podrían leer juntos con la alegría de que sus amigos les esperaría la misma felicidad en ese paraíso. El chico entró a la habitación sonriendo. Portaba una camisa azul claro con un pantalón de mezclilla con unos _converse_ negros. Cuando Maka lo vio sus ánimos se esfumaron dejando una cara impactada sin sonrisa. El chico de igual forma abrió los ojos como platos- Maka, esta es tu alma gemela, Black*Star...

 **Continuara...  
Se que el poner los nombres en inglés suena mucho cliché, pero no me agradaba poner _el lugar bueno,_ por el hecho de que en mi opinión suena mas** **fuerte y mas impotente el nombre en inglés. En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo c: Espero que hasta ahora la historia los tenga atrapados.**

 **Se preguntarán... ¿Será este un MakaxBlack*Star?... La respuesta es que...No se los diré jaja  
Quiten sus dudas viendo el siguiente capítulo ;3 **

**Chaooo~**


	3. No está aquí

**Tercer capítulo! Este fic consistirá en varios capítulos por lo que veo, sin embargo, seguiré escribiendo conforme la inspiración venga a mi y disponga de tiempo libre. Escribir fics antes de la semana de exámenes finales no es fácil, pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo!**

 **NOTA: Quiero aclarar las parejas de este fic de una vez. Al menos las mas importantes...  
**

 **KidxChrona, SoulxMaka, Black*StarxTsubaki...  
Liz y Patty...? Con el tiempo iremos desarrollando sus rolles ;3 **

**Sin mas que decir, les dejo esta tercera parte. Disfrútenla!**

 **General POV**

Ambos chicos se veían impactados el uno al otro. Las palabras no salían por parte de ninguno.

-¡Excelente!- Dijo Okubo emocionado- Esto es a lo que yo llamo un amor a primera vista, aunque claro, ya se conocían en la Tierra, pero vaya que sus sentimientos estaban escondidos muchachos... Sus miradas platónicas me conmueven- Okubo se dispuso a salir de la habitación- Los dejo solos para que se conozcan tortolos~ Aunque bueno, tienen toda la eternidad para conocerse, así que el tiempo les sobra. Adiosito~

Okubo salió de la habitación y se escuchó como salió fuera de la casa de Maka. Los chicos se observaron uno al otro durante un largo rato más, hasta que el peli-azul se atrevió a decir algo...

-Maka... ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?- Dijo Black*Star desviando la mirada finalmente.

-E-Eso creo...- Maka bajó un poco la vista.

-¡ESTO ES UN GRAVE ERROR!- Dijeron los dos al unisonido viéndose las caras nuevamente.

-Es decir, como yo, alguien tan BIG podría estar con alguien como tu- Dijo Black*Star con total naturalidad posando las manos detrás de su cabeza.

-A mi tampoco me agrada la idea- Dijo Maka frunciendo el entrecejo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa- P-Pero, antes que nada, quiero preguntarte algo- El peli-azul miró a Maka- ¿Donde están los demás? ¿Como están todos? ¿Sabes algo de ellos?

-Ah si, solo he tenido contacto con rayitas- Black*Star caminó hacia afuera de la habitación. Maka lo siguió hasta la cocina donde el peli-azul tomó una botella de agua del refrigerador- Su alma gemela es Tsubaki- Dio un enorme trago a la botella de agua.

-Espera... ¿Qué?- Dijo Maka asombrada por la noticia. Black*Star cerró la botella de agua.

-Si, se les ve muy felices. Aún así, si rayitas le hace algo a Tsubaki le haré sentir dolor incluso aquí en el paraíso.

-Black*Star- Maka se acercó demasiado a él viéndolo a los ojos. El peli-azul retrocedio.

-Eh Maka, espera, yo se que soy alguien irresistible, pero no pensé que fueras de esas que van por todo el primer día, ten paciencia- Dijo Black*Star con autosuficiencia cruzando los brazos.

-Ya quisieras- Dijo Maka colocando sus brazos detrás suyo- Iba a preguntarte si te gusta Tsubaki.

Black*Star dio un pequeño brinco de la impresión por el comentario de Maka.

-¿Q-Que dices? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- Dijo Black*Star descruzando los brazos.

-Simple curiosidad- Dijo la chica mostrando unos ojos serios- Pero por tu impresión tomaré eso como un sí- El peli-azul adoptó un semblante mas serio.

-Es cierto que me atrae, pero si el programa mágico ese dijo que no era mi alma gemela, supongo que ella no era la indicada.

-Black*Star...-Dijo Maka mirándolo con impresión.

-Sin embargo- Black*Star se acercó abrazando a Maka por el hombro con un brazo y el otro apuntándolo hacia el horizonte- Si el destino nos ha puesto juntos es que el destino quiere que seas alguien BIG.

-¿Q-Que?- Dijo Maka con cara confusa.

-¡Así es! ¡YO! ¡El gran ore-sama hará de ti Maka Albarn alguien BIG! Aunque no tanto como yo, te enseñaré todas las cosas divertidas que una ratón de biblioteca como tu no aprendió en la Tierra ¡Este es el objetivo que solo un Dios como yo puede lograr! ¡NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 _-Este idiota_ \- Pensó Maka mirando el horizonte incrédula de lo que su compañero decía.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Soul POV**

-¡Este lugar definitivamente es el paraíso!- Dijo Kid que, al desacomodar un cuadro éste mismo se acomodaba mágicamente quedando nivelado.

-S-Si...- Dijo Tsubaki con su risa fingida tratando de entender a su alma gemela.

Liz y yo habíamos llegado a la mansión de Tsubaki y Kid para ver como estaban. Su mansión se encontraba a lado de la mía y era del mismo tamaño. Su mansión era de estilo japonés pero con cada detalle simétrico, una combinación rara pero perfecta para ambos. A pesar de que Liz es mi alma gemela, Okubo nos dio una mansión a cada uno, supongo que la diferencia de gustos era tan notoria que cabo dándonos a cada uno un lugar diferente para vivir.

Tsubaki nos pasó a su sala de estar, ésta consistía en un enorme kotatsu con cojines muy cómodos. Kid nos sirvió té amablemente. La sala de estar tenía una vista impresionante que daba hacia un patio donde había un pequeño estanque del cual caía una mini cascada. Había camelias por todas partes que inclusive, es digno de admirar, estaban acomodadas simétricamente.

-Es muy linda su mansión chicos- Dijo Liz dándole un sorbo a su té.

-Gracias Liz- Dijo Tsubaki con una gran sonrisa.

-Liz, ¿has sabido algo de Patty? Me sorprende que estés tan relajada- Dijo Kid antes de dar un trago a su té.

-Si, le pregunté a Okubo sobre ella y me dijo que se encuentra en el _Good Place_ igual que todos nosotros. Ella se encuentra en su propia casa con su alma gemela, pero Okubo me aseguró que se encuentra bien- Dijo Liz tranquilamente.

-Me alegro- Kid esbozó una sonrisa.

-Soul-kun, ¿Has sabido algo de Maka o Black*Star?- Me preguntó Tsubaki.

-N-No, de hecho, después de estar con ustedes iba a ir a visitarla.

-Vayamos todos a verla- Sugirió Tsubaki.

-Si~

Los 4 platicamos hasta que el té se terminó. Llamamos a Janet para que nos dijera la ubicación de la casa de Maka. Janet tenía la apariencia de una mujer de 30 años y siempre sonreía de forma amable. Tenía el cabello a la altura de los hombros de color castaño. Vestía de una falda y chaleco de oficina de color morado que hacían juego con su blusa blanca con estampados de rombos azules y zapatillas moradas.

Partimos a la casa de Maka una vez sabido donde se encontraba. Caminamos un largo rato hasta que llegamos al lugar donde nos había indicado Janet. Era una mansión de estilo inglés. Sin lugar a dudas era el lugar donde un ratón de biblioteca como mi técnica viviría feliz. Tocamos el timbre de la mansión. Se abre la puerta, pero en lugar de ver a Maka, Black*Star es quien nos recibe.

-Oh... Hola chicos- Dijo Black*Star con una cara de impresión.

-¡Black*Star!- Dijo Tsubaki lanzándose a los brazos de su técnico, a lo cual éste mismo le correspondió su abrazo. Pasaron un tiempo así hasta que se separaron- Me alegra mucho de verte aquí.

-Pues claro que estaría aquí Tsubaki- Dijo- Alguien tan genial como yo era obvio que llegaría al _Good Place_.

-Hola Black*Star- Dijo Liz.

-Es bueno volver a verte- Dijo Kid.

-¿Que ocurre Black*Star?- Se escuchó una voz dentro de la casa. Esa voz es inconfundible...

-¡¿M-Maka?!- Dije. Pasé corriendo a la casa encontrándome con una gran sala de estar.

-¡¿Soul?!- Se escuchó en el piso de arriba. Corrí hacia la planta de arriba siguiendo la voz. Vi una habitación con una gran puerta abierta. Esa debe ser la habitación principal. Caminé rápido hacia ella y entré.

-¡Maka!- Grité.

. . .

Que... Un rayo... Me parta...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Kid POV**

Después de que Soul subió a toda prisa las escaleras y se encontró con Maka, mi albino amigo comenzó a partirse de risa debido a que Black*Star la había peinado como a él, esto con el objetivo de que Maka se viera mas "BIG"... Y bueno... Soul recibió su primer paliza en el paraíso.

Black*Star nos pasó a la sala de estar mientras que Tsubaki y él fueron a la cocina a preparar algo para nosotros. Maka seguía en la segunda planta lavándose el cabello de los kilos de gel que Black*Star le puso en su cabello. Soul estaba con un filete congelado en el ojo.

-Janet...-Dijo Soul. Janet apareció en el acto- ¿Puedes cambiarme este filete por otro congelado? Este se está derritiendo.

-Claro- Tomó el filete que tenía Soul con una mano y de la otra apareció un filete congelado- Aquí tienes- Soul tomó el filete y se lo volvió a poner en su ojo.

-Muchas gracias Janet- Acto seguido, ésta desapareció.

Maka bajó del segundo piso con su cabello suelto. Se le veía mas relajada y se sentó a un lado de Soul.

-Acepto tus disculpas- Dijo Maka dirigiéndose a Soul sarcásticamente.

-¿Ehh?...

Tsubaki y Black*Star llegaron con una bandeja de sushi. Dejaron también copas y una botella de vino blanco. No tardamos en degustar lo que nos habían servido en la mesa. Maka nos contó acerca de lo que había visto antes de que muriera gracias a la ayuda de Okubo. Nos contó acerca de cómo habíamos muerto cada uno.

E-Espera... ¿Yo?... ¿Intentando sostener la mano de Chrona...? ¡Eso es!...

-Oigan, ¿y Chrona?- Pregunté- ¿Alguien ha sabido algo de ella?

Todos respondieron de forma negativa.

-Primero vamos a buscar a Patty y luego buscaremos a Chrona- Propuso Liz- Finalmente, de este lugar no se irá.

-Tienes razón- Afirmé.

-Es escalofriante todo lo que paso...- Dijo Soul.

-Si... Pero, hay algo que no logro recordar- Dijo Maka seria- Algo que era muy importante.

-Si... Pero que importa- Dijo Black*Star desparramado en el sofá- Tienes toda la eternidad para recordarlo.

-Si...- Susurró Maka.

Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos a la casa de Patty con la ayuda de Janet nuevamente. Llegamos a nuestro destino y era una mansión... Muy... Peculiar...

La mansión tenía dos estilos completamente dividos por la mitad. De un lado, parecía un castillo como si estuvieras entrando al parque de _Disneylandia,_ del otro, era un castillo de color negro de estilo gótico. El contraste era muy grande, sin embargo era justamente como el carácter de Patty...

-¿J-Janet...?- Dijo Maka.

-Hola- Dijo Janet apareciéndose.

-¿E-Estas segura que este es el hogar de Patricia Thompson?- Dijo Tsubaki dudosa.

-Es correcto, este es el hogar de Patricia Thompson y su alma gemela.

-Estamos completamente seguros- Dijimos Liz y yo al unisonido.

Tocamos la puerta y nos abrió Patty.

-¡Patty hermanita!- Liz saltó a los brazos de Patty llorando. A lo cual Patty solo le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda- Incluso muertas sigues muy preocupona hermana.

Pasamos dentro de su casa y tanto fuera como dentro de la casa, la mansión estaba divida en dos. Por la parte derecha se veían salones llenos de color rosa con amueblado de madera clara y marmol con pisos de color blanco y luz natural. Del lado izquierdo las paredes eran de color negro con el piso de alfombra de color rojo. Los amueblados eran de colores oscuros o negros y ventanas completamente cerradas por las cortinas.

-¿Quien es Patty?- Gritó una voz grave proveniente del lado izquierdo.

-¡Son mis amigos~!- Respondió Patty- ¡Ven a saludar carbón!

-¿Carbón?- Dijo Black*Star.

-¿No lo has notado?- Preguntó Patty- Aquí no se puede decir groserías- Todos nos volteamos a ver entre todos. Creo que nadie mas que Patty había dicho alguna grosería desde que llegamos al _Good Place_.

-Muerda- Dijo Soul.

-Hijo de punta- Dijo Black*Star

-Fork- Dijo Liz intentando maldecir en inglés. Al parecer aplicaba para todos los idiomas.

De repente, todos comenzaron a decir groserías. O bueno, a intentar debido a que por mas que lo intentaran no podían decir algo. La única que no dijo nada fue Tsubaki.

-¡Esto es una muerda!- Gritó Black*Star.

-¡Ya cállense carbones!- Dijo la voz proveniente de la otra habitación. Se comenzaron a escuchar pasos hacia nosotros, por lo que todos volteamos. Vimos a un chico de cabello negro un poco largo y de peinado rebelde. Tenía la piel pálida y vestía de una playera negra con pantalones mezclilla y estaba descalzo. Tenía una "X" en la cara. Nadie supo identificarlo- ¿Que acaso no me reconocen?

-¿Samurai X?- Dijo Black*Star.

-Hijo de punta... Soy Ragnarok, soy el alma gemela de Patty.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- Gritamos todos al unisonido con nuestras quijada a punto de dislocarse de lo abierta que teníamos la boca.

-Así es jeje- Dijo Patty rascándose la cabeza- Al parecer el y yo nos llevamos muy bien, ¿verdad?

-Si si, cierra el pico- Dijo Ragnarock desviando la mirada. Estaba... ¿apenado?

-¿Como te despegaste del cuerpo de Chrona?- Pregunto Maka.

-Esa estúpida y yo no eramos uno solo ¡idiota!

 _-Bueno, al menos el puede insultar sin decir groserías, que don-_ Pensé.

-Eramos almas totalmente diferentes. A pesar de provenir de su sangre negra, con el tiempo formé mi propia conciencia y por ende mi propia alma, por lo qué estoy aquí, en el paraíso con ustedes.

-Entonces, ¿dónde está Chrona?- Preguntó Maka.

-Janet- Dije. Inmediatamente apareció Janet.

-Hola, ¿en que puedo servirte?

-¿Donde está Chrona Maquenshi?- Pregunté.

-Han existido al rededor de 2,545 personas con el nombre de Chrona Maquenshi desde el principio de todo. Hay una Chrona Maquenshi que murió a los 94 años de-

-Si si si, este... Seré mas específico- Dije- Chrona Maquenshi murió junto con nosotros, tiene 18 años de edad, pelo rosa, sangre negra...

-Plana- Dijo Black*Star.

-Nerviosa- Dijo Soul.

-Con baja autoestima- Dijo Liz.

-Okay okay, ya entendimos- Dijo Maka con un deje de enojo.

-¿Estas buscando a Chrona Maquenshi de 18 años de edad que murió partida a la mitad por un Kishin?- Preguntó Janet.

-Si si, ella, ¿dónde está?

-Ella se encuentra en el _Bad Place_...- Respondió Janet con su sonrisa de siempre.

 **Continuará...**

 **Nos vemos en el 4to capítulo :D**


	4. Modo incógnito

**Cuarto capítulo! Voy hecha furia con este fic debido a que me encanta escribirlo c:**  
 **Avanzaré todo lo que pueda, aunque se aproximan exámenes finales, adelantaré todo lo que pueda antes de que la escuela me consuma en tiempo.**

 **Quiero aclarar, espero que algunos términos que he utilizado hasta ahora sean términos que se entiendan para personas de otros países. Trato de hacer lo mejor que pueda para que toda persona sin importar su país pueda leerlo (en caso de que no, búscalo en google usualmente las palabras que uso y que pienso que pueden causar duda las busco en google para verificar que sea legible)**

 **Sin mas que decir, comenzamos con el capítulo 4 :3**

 **General POV**

Hubo un silencio en la habitación. Todos estaban impactados de la noticia que Janet les había dicho.

-Que triste, pero bueno, la vida es así- Dijo Ragnarok dándose media vuelta con las manos en la cabeza caminando hacia su lúgubre habitación.

-¡Esto es imposible!- Gritó Maka- Esto debe ser un error. Debemos ir a hablar con Okubo.

Todos corrieron hacia la oficina de Okubo. Patty literalmente arrastró a Ragnarok quien se rehusaba a ir con ellos.

-¡Ella ya no es mi problema! ¡Que se jorda!- Dijo Ragnarok.

Nadie le hizo caso. Los chicos llegaron a la oficina de Okubo y tocaron la puerta desesperadamente. Al cabo de unos segundos Okubo abrió la puerta confuso y observó a todos agitados y exaltados. Maka fue la que hablo primero.

-O-Okubo- Dijo recuperando el aliento- ¡Chrona Maquenshi! ¡¿Dónde está?!- Maka avanzo hacia él haciéndolo retroceder. En sus ojos se veían una inmensa preocupación.

-¿De que hablas Maka?- Dijo Okubo confundido.

-¡Usted me mintió!- Dijo Maka exaltada y con un deje de enojo en su voz- ¡Usted dijo que Chrona se encontraba aquí!

-Alto Maka- Dijo Okubo conservando la calma- Yo jamás dije que Chrona estuviera aquí. Tu jamás me dejaste terminar de mencionar los nombres de los que se encontraban aquí.

Todos se impactaron poniéndose de blanco y negro con un aura azul a su alrededor. Okubo agitó un dedo en el aire y apareció un ranking con los nombres de las personas que se encontraban en ese vecindario del _Good Place,_ el ranking iba en orden descendente, colocando en el lugar numero 1 a la persona que obtuvo la puntuación más alta.

-Esta es una lista de su puntuación. Ésta comenzó a sumar o restar puntos desde que el día que nacieron hasta el momento en que murieron- Dijo Okubo- El primer lugar lo tiene Maka, con +6,424,564 puntos. Es impresionante- Todos voltearon a ver a Maka. La chica parpadeó muchas veces de lo impresionada que estaba al ver su puntuación. Okubo siguió bajando la lista como si de un teléfono celular táctil se tratase, viéndose de reojo los nombres de los demás. Todos con puntuaciones arriba de los +2,000,000. La lista llego hasta el último número, el 226- Ragnarok ocupa el último puesto de ésta lista con +1,300,000, la puntuación promedio para llegar aquí es de 1,222,821 aproximadamente, Ragnarok apenas alcanzó a llegar al _Good Place._

-Pero si este idiota está aquí- Dijo Soul señalando a Ragnarok con el pulgar- ¿Cómo es posible que Chrona no esté aquí también?

-Bueno- Dijo Okubo acomodando sus gafas con sus dedos- En la Tierra cuando Chrona y Ragnarok estaban unidos sus almas de igual forma estaban fusionadas, sin embargo, cada acción mala que realizara Chrona restaba puntos a su puntuación, Ragnarok no se veía afectado porque en aquel entonces era más sangre negra y locura que un alma en particular. Era como... Si Chrona tuviera una roca de mascota y toda acción mala que ella realizara la roca no tenía nada que ver.

-¿Una roca?- Dijo Black*Star- Una molestia es lo que es...

-¡Maldito!- Dijo Ragnarok.

-Cuando Maka liberó a Chrona de la locura en aquel túnel debajo del Shibusen, fue cuando las almas de Chrona y Ragnarok se separaron. Fue algo así como el nacimiento de Ragnarok- Dijo Okubo- Desde ahí comenzó el conteo de puntos para Ragnarok. Y si nos ponemos en contexto, fue cuando Chrona empezó a realizar buenas acciones que Ragnarok de igual forma hacía. Al momento del deceso de ambos, Ragnarok tenía aproximadamente 4 meses de "nacido" por lo que las pocas buenas acciones que realizó en ese lapso lo trajeron al _Good Place_ junto con ustedes.

-Pero Chrona realizó buenas acciones al juntarse con nosotros. Se sacrificó por nosotros en la batalla contra el Kishin, ¿como es posible que con todas esas buenas acciones ella no esté aquí?- Preguntó Tsubaki preocupada.

Kid abrió los ojos teniendo una revelación. Desvió la mirada y bajó la cabeza adoptando un semblante serio. Apretó sus puños que estaban dentro de sus bolsillos.

-Oh claro que realizó buenas acciones. Pero eso no compensó que devorara el alma de cientos de personas inocentes y asesinando a otras- Dijo Okubo alzando una ceja- Sus buenas acciones sumaron +2,800,000 a su puntuación de -4,000,056.

Todos volvieron a quedarse a blanco y negro con un aura azul a su alrededor.

-Esto es una muerda- Dijo Soul protestando.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto- Dijo Okubo- Una vez que las personas fallecen la puntuación se cierra y eso determina si el alma se va al _Good Place_ o al _Bad Place_.

-Solo es curiosidad- Dijo Liz algo nerviosa- ¿C-Como es el _Bad Place_?

-No puedo decírselos- Dijo Okubo- No sería agradable para ustedes el saber dónde está su amiga.

-¿Ah no?- Dijo Kid retándolo- ¡Janet!- Janet apareció en el acto- ¿Cómo es el _Bad Place_?

-Lo siento- Dijo Janet- Es el único tema del cual no les puedo hablar, sin embargo puedo reproducir el audio de lo que está pasando exactamente en el _Bad Place_ en este momento.

-Eso servirá- Dijo Maka atenta.

Janet abrió la boca y se reprodució un ruido en el que muchas personas estaban gritando. Se escucharon balazos, ruido de piel desgarrándose y huesos rotos. Inclusive en el fondo se escuchó a una mujer gritando _"¡¿Ese oso tiene 4 bocas?!"_. Janet cerró su boca mostrando su habitual sonrisa.

-Eso es todo Janet, gracias- Dijo Okubo. Janet desapareció. Todos estaban estupefactos de lo que su amiga Chrona estaba pasando en el _Bad Place_ \- Les dije que no era una buena idea.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto!- Dijo Maka alterada.

-Lo que ustedes tienen que hacer- Dijo Okubo- Es relajarse y olvidar lo que paso. Si lo desean, puedo borrarles la memoria de su amiga Chrona para que puedan disfrutar su estadía en el _Good Place._

-Yo si quiero- Dijo Ragnarok alzando la mano y caminando hacia Okubo.

-No, el no quiere- Dijo Patty jalando a su alma gemela hacia afuera. Todos comenzaron a salir de la oficina de Okubo.

-Muchas gracias por la información Okubo, lo tendremos en cuenta- Dijo Maka antes de cerrar la puerta.

Los chicos caminaron hacia la casa de Maka. Nadie dijo una sola palabra en todo el camino. Llegando a su destino todos se sentaron en la sala de estar, impactados por la idea. El silencio resonaba en los oídos de todos en la habitación.

Kid se puso de pié. Sus ojos se cubrían por su flequillo. Y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Kid, ¿a donde vas?- Preguntó Maka.

-Me voy a casa, necesito estar solo.

-Yo voy contigo- Dijo Tsubaki poniéndose de pie.

-No- Dijo Kid sin darse la vuelta- Tu quédate con los demás. Lo necesitas mas que yo.

Kid salió de la mansión de Maka y con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y la cabeza baja, se dispuso a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

. . . . . .

Todos los demás se quedaron en la sala de estar. Después de un gran rato sin que nadie dijera nada, Maka se puso de pie y caminó hacia a la cocina. Soul fue detrás de ella. Al llegar a la cocina, Maka comenzó a buscar algo en el refrigerador.

-¿Crees que sea un buen momento para cocinar?- Dijo Soul recargándose a un lado de la puerta que dividía la cocina del comedor.

-No... Pero quiero hacer algo para animarlos a todos- Dijo Maka sacando una barra de queso-crema del refrigerador.

-Tsk- Soltó Soul mostrando una media sonrisa- Ni en el _Good Place_ dejas de hacer cosas buenas por las demás personas. Maka buscó en la alacena un paquete de galletas saladas. Las abrió y las colocó ordenadamente sobre una charola. Abrió la barra de queso-crema y la colocó entera en la bandeja.

-¿Que piensas hacer Maka?

-Le pondré semillas de sésamo a la barra de queso-crema y-

-No me refiero a eso- Interrumpió Soul- Me refiero a que harás con tus recuerdos de Chrona.

-Borrarlos será una decisión que tendremos que tomar todos- Sus ojos se mostraban sin brillo- Si una sola persona recuerda a Chrona, la mencionará y todos la volveremos a recordar, no sería prudent-

-Me has decepcionado compañera- Dijo Soul caminando hacia la alacena. Sacó un frasco con semillas de sésamo. Quitó la tapa y olió su interior- Yo pensaba en traerla aquí al _Good Place_ con nosotros.

-Pero Soul- Dijo Maka bajando la mirada- Okubo dijo que ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer...

-Eso mismo dijeron del Kishin y lo destruiste, ¿no?- Dijo Soul poniendo semillas de sésamo en su mano y esparciéndolas poco a poco en la barra de queso-crema.

-¿Como lo supiste?- Maka miró a Soul.

-Okubo me lo contó cuando me dio la bienvenida. Ojalá hubiera estado vivo para verte rockear en ese escenario- Dijo Soul con una cálida sonrisa- A lo que voy es... Que si pudiste derrotar aquello a lo que se consideraba imposible, el traer a Chrona al _Good Place_ será pan comido.

Maka se reincorporó sin dejar de ver a su amigo Soul, quien estaba cerrando la tapa del frasco de sésamo. Soul tomó la bandeja con ambas manos y miró a Maka a los ojos.

-Para ti nada es imposible, eso es lo que te hace cool, Maka.

Maka abrió un poco mas los ojos. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente. Soul caminó hasta la puerta de la cocina y se detuvo antes de abrirla. Giró sobre sus talones y miró a Maka.

-En el paraíso como en la Tierra, hay que hacerlo cool, ¿no crees?- Dijo Soul sonriendo mostrando sus dientes afilados.

Maka sonrió al ver a su compañero confiado y lleno de determinación. Le hizo levantar su ánimo y recobrar sus esperanzas.

-¡Si!- Dijo Maka siguiendo a Soul.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Kid POV**

Han pasado 3 semanas desde que llegamos al _Good Place_ , parece que todos se han adaptado y han seguido con su día a día en la perfecta utopía. Me dan asco. ¿Cómo han podido olvidar a Chrona tan fácilmente? Ella está siendo torturada en este momento y ellos están como si nada. No he convivido con ellos en sus reuniones desde que llegamos aquí. Cada cuarto día hacen una reunión en la casa de alguien. Llaman a Janet quien les cumple cada capricho que ellos pidan. Conviven, comen, beben... Pero al demonio eso, yo no puedo dejar de pensar en Chrona... Siento que hay algo que me apega a ella, no se porqué. Siento la necesidad de protegerla, aunque nunca en nuestra vida cruzamos frases de más de 10 palabras, siento un gran apego a ella. Sé que mi alma gemela es Tsubaki y entiendo el porqué, ella es la única que aguantaría por toda la eternidad mi sentido estético de la simetría. ¿Será esto acaso infidelidad? ¿Existe la infidelidad en el paraíso?

Llegué a la oficina de Okubo. Toco la puerta dos veces.

-Pasa- Se escucha desde dentro de la oficina- Abro la puerta y veo a Okubo trabajando. Mira hacia donde estoy yo y me sonríe- ¡Hola Kid! ¿Que te trae por aquí?

Camino hacia el y me detengo frente a su escritorio.

-Por favor toma asiento- Deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y enfoca toda su atención en mi. No dejo denotar expresión alguna en mi rostro.

-No gracias. En realidad, lo que quiero hablar contigo será rápido.

Su semblante se torna a uno mas serio.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Quiero recordar cómo morí- Dije frunciendo levemente mi ceño demostrándole que iba enserio- Así como hiciste a Maka recobrar sus recuerdos, quiero que me regreses los míos.

Okubo se pone de pie y me mira seriamente.

-¿Puedo saber la razón del por qué quieres recobrar tus recuerdos?

-Siento... Siento que hay algo que necesito recordar... No se lo que sea, solo sé que lo debo recordar...- Dije bajando la mirada.

-Debe ser algo muy importante si incluso borrándote la memoria existe el sentimiento de que hay algo incompleto- Dijo rodeando su escritorio. Se detiene a un paso frente a mi- ¿Estas seguro?

Asentí con la cabeza. Colocó su pulgar en mi frente y cerré los ojos...

 _ **Flash Back**_

 **General POV**

Después de que las 3 lineas de la cabeza de Kid se juntan y dispara su Death Cannon, las armas volvieron a su forma de pistolas convencionales, Kid aún consiente cae de rodillas con la respiración agitada. Caen al suelo gotas de sudor provenientes de la frente de Kid. El shinigami lucha por estabilizar su respiración.

-Lo logramos...-Dijo Kid respirando agitadamente.

Las pistolas todavía celebraban su perfecto tiro. Por otra parte Black*Star se puso a la defensiva. El humo se disipó con una gran ola, emergiendo de ella Ashura en su forma humana. Kid alzó la vista. Se levantó inmediatamente y adoptó una posición de defensa.

-No puede ser...- Dijo Tsubaki aún en su forma de Katana.

-No te impresiones Tsubaki... -Dijo Black*Star- Esto es una prueba de que es hora de convertirme en Dios.

-En un momento me encargaré de ti peste azul- Dijo Ashura volteando a ver a Kid- Primero debo encargarme de mi asqueroso hermano.

-¿He-Hermano...?-Dijo Kid. Abrió los ojos como platos y el tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor. No podría creer las palabras que había escuchado.

En ese momento, Ashura dio un salto a toda velocidad hacia Kid listo para matarlo. El shinigami al tener la guardia baja reaccionó cuando Ashura ya estaba a escasos metros de él, listo para atacar.

 _-¡Este es el fin!_ \- Pensó Kid. Instintivamente lanzó sus armas lejos de él y cerro los ojos.

Sintió que algo le salpicó en su cara. Abrió los ojos y vio una cabellera rosa delante suyo. Bajo la mirada y observó la mano del Kishin perforando el vientre de la chica delante de él. La sangre de Chrona había salpicado la mejilla de Kid.

-C-Chrona...- Susurró Kid.

Ashura sonrió y con el movimiento de su mano, terminó partiendo a la peli-rosa por la mitad. La chica cayó al suelo y el Kishin comenzó a reír locamente. Los sentidos del shinigami no reaccionaron al ver a su amiga tumbada en el suelo. La chica ya a pocos segundos de su muerte, aún respiraba agitadamente y con un gran esfuerzo volteó a ver a Kid.

-K-Kid...-Dijo apenas audible- Cuidado...

Cuando Kid volvió a reaccionar, sintió un enorme dolor en su garganta. Ashura con otro moviendo de su mano, le había rebanado la garganta a Kid. La sangre comenzó a salir del cuello del peli-negro como si de una fuente se tratase. Kid cayó al suelo a escasos pasos de Chrona. Giró su cabeza para ver a la mujer que le había salvado la vida hace pocos segundos. Ella aún seguía viva.

-L-L-Lo siento Chrona...- Apenas pudo decir Kid con su garganta mal herida.

-No te disculpes...- Chrona estiró su mano para alcanzar a Kid- Pude ayudarte... Una ultima vez...

Kid de igual forma estiró su mano para alcanzar la de Chrona. En cuanto Kid posó sus dedos sobre los de Chrona, ésta dio su ultimo suspiro. Su respiración había cesado, sus ojos miraron a los de Kid antes de morir. Kid sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero no podía, quiso gritar, pero las palabras no salían se su boca. Se sentía débil, cansado, con un terrible dolor en su garganta. Antes de dar su ultimo aliento, utilizó todas sus fuerzas para mover sus labios una ultima vez antes de que el mundo cayera encima de él.

... _Chrona_...

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

 **General POV**

Okubo despegó su pulgar de la frente de Kid. El shinigami abrió los ojos. Sus piernas flaquearon, no podían con su propio peso. Cayó en la silla que estaba detrás de el. Okubo posó ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Janet- Dijo Okubo. Inmediatamente apareció Janet.

-Hola, ¿que se te ofrece?- Dijo con su sonrisa de siempre.

-¿Podrías darme un vaso de agua para Kid?- Janet hizo aparecer un vaso de agua y lo colocó en el escritorio- Sería todo, muchas gracias.

Janet desapareció. Okubo rodeó su escritorio y se sentó en su silla. Kid aún seguía viendo al vació con sus ojos bien abiertos. Estaba estupefacto por los recuerdos.

-Por eso Kid...- Aventuró a decir Okubo. Kid miró a verlo sin cambiar su expresión- Será mejor que borres los recuerdos de Chrona para que tu estadía en el _Good Place_ sea placentera.

Kid bajó la mirada. Sus ojos se cubrieron por su flequillo. Se levantó del asiento y salió de la oficina sin decir una sola palabra. Caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta que anocheció. Llego a su mansión y se dirigió a su habitación.

-¿Kid?- Se escuchó una voz a su izquierda. Giró en dirección hacia la voz y era Maka que estaba de pie mientras todos lo veían sentados en el kotatsu.

 _-Es cierto... Hoy la reunión era aquí. Lo había olvidado_ \- Pensó Kid.

-¿Esta todo bien viejo?- Dijo Soul poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a su compañero.

-No... No lo está...- Murmuró Kid para el mismo, pero con suficiente tono para que todos lo escucharan.

Tsubaki se puso de pie y tomó de un brazo a Kid. Lo dirigió hacia el kotatsu y lo sentó a lado suyo. El peli-negro no puso resistencia alguna. Su alma gemela le sirvió cerveza. Todos miraban a Kid preocupados. Y el cabizbaja dijo:

-Tenemos que traer a Chrona al _Good Place_...

El silencio se hizo en la habitación. Todos se miraban unos a otros.

-Kid, ¿estas tonto o que?- Dijo Black*Star recargado sobre su codo.

-¡¿Que dijiste?!- Kid se puso de pié encendido por su cólera.

-Kid, siéntate- Dijo Maka acercando su vaso de cerveza a sus labios. Kid miró a Maka y se sentó- Si hubieras estado con nosotros estás 3 semanas, entenderías el comentario de Black*Star.

Kid miró Maka en una combinación de confusión y enojo.

-Kid, iremos por Chrona al _Bad Place_ y la traeremos de vuelta- Dijo Soul sonriendo hacia su amigo.

-¿Ehh...?- La cara de Kid cambió a una cara de confusión totalmente.

-Verás Kid... Esto es algo de lo que hemos estado planeando en las reuniones. Finalmente hoy terminamos de juntar todas las piezas de nuestro plan e ir por Chrona al _Bad Place_.

-¿P-Pero como...?

-Verás- Dijo Soul- Mientras tu estabas perdido en tu depresión nosotros...

 _ **Flash Back**_

 **General POV**

Después de que Kid se retiró de la sala de estar, Maka y Soul llegaron con los aperitivos para los demás, que estaban en shock por la noticia de que Chrona estaba en el _Bad Place_ , Maka y Soul se sentaron. El albino rompió el silencio:

-¿Cómo traeremos a Chrona de vuelta?

-¿De verdad piensas que hay una forma de traerla de vuelta?- Dijo Black*Star.

-Si, nos las tenemos que ingeniar de una u otra forma- Dijo Maka.

-Pero... No conocemos nada de este lugar. Necesitamos conocer el terreno al cual nos afrontaremos...-Dijo Liz.

Maka se puso de pié teniendo una idea.

-¡Eso es!- Dijo Maka- ¿Janet?

Janet apareció en el acto.

-Hola, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

-Antes que nada quisiera saber... Si todo lo que te preguntamos o te pedimos se guarda en tu historial o estamos en navegación modo incógnito... ¿Como cuando buscas videos en YouTube con títulos vergonzosos *coff coff* Soul *coff* y no quieres que aparezcan en el navegador?- Black*Star soltó una pequeña risa por el comentario de Maka. Soul se puso de todos colores por el enojo y vergüenza.

-Es 100% confidencial. Nadie puede tener acceso a las preguntas o pedidos que me haces, ni siquiera Okubo. Ahora, ¿que clase de pornografía quieres ver?

-¿Eh...?- Maka miró a Janet en una mezcla de confusión y asco.

-Eso si me interesa- Dijo Ragnarok colocando una mano en su barbilla.

-Asqueroso...-Dijo Maka.

-Te puedo asegurar que algún día lo utilizarás Maka- Dijo Ragnarok colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y recargando todo su peso en el sofá.

-En fin- Maka se volvió hacia Janet- Janet, ¿hay alguna forma de llegar al _Bad Place_?.

-El único modo de salir del vecindario es por medio de un tren el cual sólo yo puedo llamar y conducir. Para conducir el tren necesito la autorización de Okubo que me permita llevarlos al _Bad Place_.

-¡Diablos!- Dijo Maka entre dientes.

-¿Tiene que ser autorización directa por el... O puede ser un papel que escanees con tus ojos como si se tratara de un código QR? ¿O Ninguna otra persona puede darte esa autorización?... - Preguntó Soul.

-No, solo el arquitecto del vecindario puede darme la autorización de viajar al _Bad Place_ y para hacerlo debe ingresar su código de 4 dígitos de seguridad para continuar- Janet extendió su palma de su mano derecha hacia los demás y apareció en ella un panel con números del 1 al 9.

-Son más de un millón de combinaciones, jamás lograremos descifrar cual es- Dijo Liz.

-Son 5040 combinaciones- Testó Maka.

-Nerd~- Ragnarok bufó.

-Patty, si tuvieras una clave de 4 dígitos, ¿que números escogerías para ponerlo?- Preguntó Soul con la esperanza de que fuera una respuesta simple.

Patty se llevó un dedo a su babilla en señal de que pensaba en una posible respuesta.

-Mi fecha de nacimiento, sería lo mas fácil.

-Estamos hablando de un ser que ha vivido quien sabe cuánto tiempo~- Dijo Soul derrotado.

 _-Ha vivido mucho tiempo... ¡Eso es!_ \- Pensó Maka. Se acercó y tecleó en la mano de Janet:

 _0*0*0*0_

Janet colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda y parpadeó 3 veces.

-Buenas tardes arquitecto, ¿que acción desea realizar?- Dijo Janet mirando al frente. Maka pasó sus manos frente a la cara de Janet pero esta no denotó mas que su sonrisa de siempre. Los chicos miraron a Maka impactados.

-Has hackeado el sistema Maka...- Dijo Black*Star impresionado poniéndose de pié.

-Janet... ¿P-Puedes llamar al tren para ir al _Bad Place..._?- Preguntó Maka dudosa.

-Por supuesto, requiero confirmación, ¿llamar al tren para ir al _Bad Place_?- Janet siguió mirando hacia el frente.

-No, no lo llames- Dijo Soul inmediatamente.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Que crees que haces?- Maka se volvió a Soul.

-Maka- Soul se puso de pie y tomó los tomó los hombros de Maka y la miró fijamente- Tenemos esta gran oportunidad, no podemos dejarla ir. Necesitamos poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa y ver que jugada podemos hacer. Si llamamos al tren ahorita Okubo inmediatamente se daría cuenta y nos cargaría a todos. Debemos ser pacientes...

Maka meditó lo que su albino amigo le dijo. Derrotada, accedió a hacer lo que Soul le dijo. Comenzaron a hacerle preguntas a Janet acerca de todo sobre el _Good Place_ y el _Bad Place_. Cada cuarto día se reunían para investigar un poco más y llamar a Janet para sus reuniones sin levantar sospechas...

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

 **Kid POV**

-E-Entonces...- Pude apenas murmurar.

-Entonces dentro de 3 días iremos al _Bad Place_ a rescatar a Chrona- Dijo Maka.

-¿P-Pero como han planeado todo esto?- Pregunté estupefacto- Okubo inmediatamente se dará cuenta que nos fuimos al _Bad Place_.

-No, ya tenemos coartada. Patty y Ragnarok se quedarán a cubrirnos. Si nosotros no volvemos al menos ellos se quedarán en el _Good Place_ fingiendo que no sabían nada de nuestro plan pasando toda la eternidad fumando cigarros de rayo de luna montados sobre unicornios. Fue al acuerdo al que llegamos- Dijo Black*Star antes de dar un trago a su cerveza.

-¿Y que hay de Okubo?- Musité.

-Arreglado- Maka miró sus uñas.

-¿Del tren?

-Listo en cuanto lo llamemos- Maka poso sus dedos en la boquilla del vaso.

-¿El regreso?

-Planeado- Maka giró su dedo sobre la boquilla.

La eficiencia del todo lo que habían planeado me provocó un vuelco en el corazón (si es que aún tenía puesto que solo soy un alma). Rescataríamos a Chrona... Todo en mi mente se aclaró. El sentimiento de protección y cercanía que sentía hacia ella se debían su sacrificio en la Tierra que ella realizó por mi. Saldaría mi deuda en cuanto la rescatara y la trajera sana y salva al _Good Place_ con nosotros. Recobré una firme compostura y sonreí. Tome el vaso de cerveza que me habían servido y lo puse en alto.

-Es oficial entonces- Dije. Ambos levantaron sus copas- ¡Dentro de 3 días rescataremos a Chrona del _Bad Place_!- Todos brindamos por el nuevo amanecer que nos esperaba. Mi alma rebosaba de esperanza...

 **Continuará...**

 **Termina el capitulo 4!**

 **Para los que no sepan, el "modus operadi" de Janet es exactamente igual que en la serie _The Good Place_ , es el único "crossover" que he realizado. También aclaro que la vestimenta de Janet es siempre la misma debido a que es un "servidor andante". Por otra aparte, Okubo adopta la misma posición que el arquitecto en la serie, sin embargo el nombre original es _Michael_ , sin embargo me pareció conveniente y divertido darle el nombre del autor del Soul Eater a este personaje Todopoderoso y gran ser omnipotente... Bla bla bla bla bla bla... Yyyyyyyyy toda esa muerda. **

**Se preguntarán ustedes, ¿Este fic tendrá Leemon? Claro que lo tendrá! No hay fic mio que no tenga leemon, es parte de mi forma de escribir. Sin embargo, al ir lentamente en la historia el leemon tardará en aparecer, paciencia por favor uwu**

 **Dejen sus reviews! Un review les dará +100 puntos para que puedan irse al _Good Place_ :3 **


	5. Highway to Hell

**Quinta parte de este fic! Espero que la historia los tenga atrapados y que la estén disfrutando. Es para mi todo un deleite en explayar mi imaginación en escrito para entretener a las personas y hacerlas pasar un buen rato. Que puedo decir, me gusta hacer reír a las personas.**

 **Nos adentramos, en el 5to capítulo...**

* * *

 **Kid POV**

Mañana será el día que vayamos por Chrona al _Bad Place_. Cada parte fue analizada y ensayada varias veces, no puede haber falla alguna.

Una brisa golpea mi rostro mientras estoy recargado en el barandal del balcón de mi habitación mientras contemplo la luna. La luna no es como la que iluminaba Death City, esta luna es una esfera de color hueso muy brillante, tan brillante que no se necesita faros que iluminen los suburbios del vecindario, con su blanca luz es mas que suficiente. Escucho que se abre la puerta corrediza de la habitación, giro sobre mis talones y veo a Tsubaki entrar a la habitación. Viste de una _yukata_ para dormir y lleva el pelo lo tiene suelto. Por mi parte yo uso una camisa blanca y un pantalón de dormir negro.

-Ummm... ¿Kid-kun?- Tsubaki desvía la mirada hacia otro lado y sus mejillas están rosadas.

-Si, vamos a dormir- Dije esbozando una sonrisa.

Desde que llegamos al _Good Place_ y nos dieron la noticia de que Chrona estaba en el _Bad Place_ , le pedí a Tsubaki que durmiéramos en habitaciones separadas. No quería estar cerca de nadie, ni tampoco quería contagiar de mi aura negativa a Tsubaki. Fui egoísta. Ella se debió sentir sola en el paraíso estas 3 semanas ya que no me encontraba con ella. El día de hoy le propuse dormir juntos en una misma habitación pero en flutones separados, sería muy atrevido de mi parte pedirle que durmiéramos en el mismo. Con sus mejillas rojas y su timidez ya conocida accedió a mi oferta.

Tsubaki se sentó en su flutón recargando su peso en sus piernas dobladas mientras que yo imité sus acciones pero sentándome con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿El lugar donde vivías con Black*Star era igual a este?- Me animé a preguntar para tener una conversación y conocerla mas a fondo.

-Si. Cuando vivía con mi hermano la casa era parecida también. Las puertas corredizas de papel, tatami, flutones... De verdad que en el _Good Place_ dan en el clavo con aquello que te hace feliz- Dijo con un deje de nostalgia y alegría en su voz mientras observaba su alrededor- Pero, a ti Kid, ¿te gusta el lugar donde vivimos?

Levanta su rostro y dirige su mirada cálida hacia mi.

-Si, la arquitectura japonesa es una de las mas fascinantes. Además el arreglo que hizo Okubo para que todo fuera acomodado simétricamente simplemente es magnifico- Tsubaki dejó escapar una leve risa. Cuando me di cuenta tenía mis mejillas rosadas y los ojos brillando al hablar del lugar perfecto. Inmediatamente recobré mi postura calmada.

-No te preocupes Kid-kun- Se dirigió hacia mi con una amable sonrisa- Me da gusto que disfrutes el lugar tanto como yo. Pero me da mas gusto que compartas tus pensamientos conmigo.

-G-Gracias- Miré hacia otro lugar apenado.

Tsubaki me preguntó acerca de como vivía en la Mansión Gallow con Liz y Patty cuando estábamos vivos. Comenzamos a platicar acerca de nuestras viviencias en la Tierra. La conversación fue amena y pacífica. Poco a poco fui conociendo detalles de Tsubaki y ella fue conociendo detalles de mi. El reloj marcó la 1:06 A.M., el tiempo se había pasado volando con nuestra plática.

-Bueno, debemos ir a dormir. Mañana es el gran día- Dije con entusiasmo.

-Si, gracias por abrirte conmigo Kid-kun.

-No es necesario que me digas Kid-kun, solo Kid.

-E-Esta bien- Musitó un poco apenada.

-Hey, somos almas gemelas, ten la confianza de poder dirigirte a mi como tal y yo podré hacer lo mismo.

-¡Si!...

El silencio de hizo en la habitación. Miré fijamente a los ojos de Tsubaki mientras ella veía los míos. Las expresiones en los rostros de ambos dejaron de mostrar felicidad y no denotar nada.

La miro fijamente sin poder voltear hacia otro lado. Normalmente Tsubaki hubiera roto el contacto de ojos inmediatamente, pero no lo hace. Gateo hacia ella y coloco una mano sobre su rostro y poso mis labios en los suyos si apartar mis ojos de ella. Cierra sus ojos en señal de corresponder mi beso y entonces yo cierro los míos. El contacto de nuestros labios no va más allá de solo permanecerlos unidos. Nada de movimientos. Ni fundir nuestras lenguas. Sólo un cálido y casto beso.

Me separo de ella con la respiración un poco agitada. De igual forma noto como ella trata de regularizar su respiración. Miramos nuestros rostros de nuevo esperando una respuesta de alguno de los dos. Ella me sonríe cálidamente y yo le correspondo esa sonrisa con una de igual forma. Desvía la mirada hacia su flutón y procede a recostarse, lista para dormir. Yo me levanto y apago la luz. Me recuesto en mi flutón y me tapo hasta los hombros con las sabanas.

-Buenas noches Kid...

-Buenas noches Tsubaki...

Giro en dirección a donde no pueda ver a Tsubaki. Observo la luna que sigue resplandeciente y su luz ilumina la mitad del cuarto. Observo la luna hipnotizado, esperando a que el sueño llegue a mi.

La cabeza me da vueltas y se me hace un nudo en el estómago. Hay muchos pensamientos en mi cabeza y emociones que abundan en mi pecho.

El beso no hizo más que aclarar mis dudas respecto a Tsubaki: No siento ese "click" con ella. Estoy seguro que con el tiempo nos tendremos cariño y viviremos el resto de nuestra existencia disfrutando nuestra compañía y la de los chicos. Pero sentir amor... Eso es algo que creo que jamás sentiré por Tsubaki. No me desagrada la idea, pero siento un extraño vacío por alguna razón.

Cierro los ojos y poco a poco siento que el sueño se apodera de mi...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **8:00 A.M.**

 **General POV**

Los chicos se reunieron en la playa que está a orillas del vecindario, encontrándose del otro lado del vecindario la estación de ferrocarril donde llamarían al tren. La brisa de la mañana soplaba el cabello de todos y ondeaba sus vestimentas. Como era de esperarse, el clima sería perfecto para un día de playa. Liz había organizado todo un buffet de comidas y bebidas que sería el agrado de todo el vecindario. En dicha playa, la arena era de un color casi blanco, el mar era color turquesa que solo el paraíso podía tener, adquiría un color mas oscuro conforme volteabas a ver el horizonte. La vegetación de la playa consistía en palmeras y arbustos con flores tropicales.

-Pronto llegará todo el vecindario, necesitamos asegurarnos de que cada habitante de éste lugar se encuentre aquí- Dijo Liz. Vestía de un traje de baño de dos piezas color morado y un enorme sombrero color paja.

-Si. Haz hecho un magnífico trabajo decorando el lugar y armando el banquete. Es perfecto- Dijo admirado Kid viendo la larga mesa cubierta de un mantel blanco y diversa variedad de comidas con una presentación impecable.

-Bueno, repasemos el plan- Dijo Soul. El albino vestía de unas bermudas de color rojo. Señaló a Patty- Patty, ¿donde estarémos las siguientes 5 horas todos nosotros?

Patty vestía de un traje de baño azul pastel de una pieza con holanes en el pecho.

-En el _Bad Place_ \- Respondió con una voz infantil.

-¿Y que tendrás que hacer de 10:00 a 11:00 A.M.?- Preguntó Maka. Ella vestía un traje de baño de dos piezas de color rosa con holanes en la parte baja del traje.

-Distraer a todos los habitantes para que ninguno hable a Janet.

-Porque si alguien habla a Janet ella no aparecerá porque estará llevándonos al _Bad Place_ , y si no aparece notarán que algo está mal y si algo malo pasa Okubo se dará cuenta y si Okubo está enterado investigará a fondo y si investiga dará con nosotros y estaremos jordidos- Dijo Kid hablando rápidamente- ¿Cuánto tarda el tren en llevarnos allá?

-30 minutos~- Respondió la más chica de las hermanas Thompson- Pero será una hora que Janet no esté ya que ella volverá de regreso en cuanto a ustedes los deje, por lo que será otra media hora de regreso.

-Exacto, ¿Y Janet no nos delatará porque...?- Preguntó Black*Star. Vestía de unas bermudas azul marino.

-Porque todo lo que le preguntemos y ordenemos es confidencial~ ¡Oh! Y porque cuando ella activa su "modo arquitecto" y lo desactiva no recuerda nada de lo que le ordenamos en ese momento.

-Bien. ¿Y cuando no estemos tu deber será...?- Preguntó Kid.

-¡Que fastidio!- Todos voltearon a ver a Ragnarok quien hablaba. Vestía de unas bermudas de color negro- Las personas llegan, las distraemos, ustedes van al _Bad Place_ por la pecho plano, regresan y todos vivimos felices por siempre. Queda claro idiotas.

-Si algo sale mal- Aventuró Soul- Ustedes no sabían nada de nuestro plan. Okubo no es un ser todopoderoso que pueda leer la mente o teletransportarse como Janet. Siempre que no lo pierdan de vista todo estará en orden.

Las personas comenzaron a llegar al rededor de 8:30 y 9:30 A.M., todos con trajes de baño y sombreros para el sol. Unos minutos después llegó Okubo con Janet a su lado. Janet portaba su habitual vestimenta. Por otro lado, Okubo vestía de unas bermudas de color blanco y usaba lentes de sol de color café claro. Hasta ese momento, no se había apreciado el cuerpo de Okubo quien siempre estaba vestido de traje, estaba perfectamente torneado, mostrando una musculatura en brazos y abdomen.

-Naaaadaaaa mal~- Musitó Liz con suficiente tono para que todos la voltearan a ver con una mueca acusatoria que claramente decía _"Pervertida"_ entre lineas.

-¡Hola chicos!- Se acercó Okubo hacia donde estaban- De antemano quiero agradecerle a todos ustedes por planear esto para todo el vecindario. Es buena idea que todos se junten para que se conozcan mas unos a otros.

-No tienes que agradecer- Contestó Tsubaki quien vestía un traje de baño de dos piezas color verde pastel.

-Que amable eres Tsubaki- Sonrió Okubo.

-Bueno, en realidad queríamos que dijeras unas palabras a los invitados antes de dar por inaugurada esta fiesta- Dijo Maka.

-Oh claro que si.

Okubo se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el mar. Los chicos iban a aprovechar el discurso que daría el peli-blanco para escabullirse del lugar. A unos cuantos pasos dados Okubo se dio media vuelta.

-Chicos...-Todos se asustaron y pararon en seco tensándose por ser llamados.

-¿Q-Que pasa?- Preguntó Liz.

-Olvidaba algo- Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos- Hay un regalo que quiero darles.

En ese momento alguien se interpuso entre Okubo y los chicos. Era un habitante del vecindario.

-¡Okubo-sama! ¡Que gran gusto verlo aquí!- Dijo el hombre que se había interpuesto.

-¡Okubo-sama!- Se escuchó en la multitud.

-¡Okubo-samaa~!

Todos los habitantes del vecindario aclamaron su nombre. Saludó a todos y se dirigió al mar para dar unas palabras.

-Hablamos en un momento chicos, ya vuelvo- Dijo Okubo antes de que desapareciera de entre la gente.

Maka chasqueó los dedos llamando la atención de Patty y Ragnarok que seguían en su lugar. La rubia ceniza indicó con los ojos y la cabeza que debían seguir a Okubo y no perderlo de vista. La pareja corrió hacia Okubo adentrándose entre la multitud. Los chicos aprovecharon la ocasión para huir del lugar.

Corrieron hasta la estación del tren que se encontraba en la ciudad del lugar. No había ni una sola alma en ese lugar. Todos se encontraban en la playa. Kid habló a Janet. Janet por su parte estaba con Okubo quien estaba dando un discurso de bienvenida.

-Disculpe, tengo que ir a atender la necesidad de alguien del vecindario- Dijo Janet interrumpiendo el discurso de Okubo.

-Oh, claro ve- Acto seguido Janet desapareció y Okubo prosiguió su discurso sin prestarle atención a lo sucedido.

Janet apareció donde se encontraban los chicos. Quienes seguían agitados.

-Janet, ¿podrías traer la bolsa que dejé en mi habitación?- Preguntó Maka.

La chica desapareció y en menos de 3 segundos volvió a aparecer entregándole una gran bolsa de color café a Maka.

-Gracias- Maka tomó su bolsa- Janet, llama al tren que nos lleve al _Bad Place_.

-Claro, requiero la clave de seguridad de 4 dígitos del arquitecto- Extendió su mano haciendo aparecer el panel con números.

Maka tecleó la clave de seguridad. Como en veces, anteriores Janet posó sus brazos detrás y parpadeó 3 veces.

-Buenos días arquitecto, ¿que desea hacer?

Todos miraron a Janet.

-Janet, llama al tren que nos lleve al _Bad Place_ \- Ordenó Soul.

-Requiero confirmación, ¿llamar tren que lleve al _Bad Place_?

Hubo un silencio. Todos se miraron entre ellos con miedo en sus rostros. Kid volvió su mirada a Janet.

-Si, llama al tren- Respondió decidido.

Unos pocos minutos después, se escuchó un tren venía acercándose. El tren paró en la estación y rápidamente abordaron. Janet se posó en la parte donde el tren se conduce. Los chicos se sentaron un vagón detrás de la cabina del conductor y se miraron entre ellos. El tren comenzó a dar marcha. Todos miraron hacia el vecindario sin saber si volverían a verlo por última vez o no...

-Hey...-Se escuchó una voz que rompió el tenso silencio. Todos se volvieron hacia la voz encontrándose con la mirada decidida de Kid- Chrona es nuestra amiga. Iremos por ella y volveremos.

Las caras de todos mostraron una sonrisa retadora. Estaban listos para la... ¿Batalla?

-Bien- Maka se puso de pie y dejó caer la enorme bolsa café abriéndose mostrando la ropa que los chicos usaban diario cuando vivían en la Tierra- Vístanse todos. Porque vamos en camino hacia el infierno...

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **En la última parte es opcional si en su mente suena la canción de _Highway to Hell_ de AC/DC. Yo lo pensé en cuanto lo terminé de escribir jeje. **

**Pero bueno, ¿que les esperará a los chicos en el** _Bad Place_ **? A partir de este punto, necesito que preparen sus mentes puesto que pondré y mencionaré cosas que se encuentran en el** _Bad Place_ **y son usadas como tortura (** **películas, canciones, personajes, artistas entre otras cosas) tocando sátira entre estos temas y que puede causar sensibilidad al lector. Sin embargo, espero que no lo tomen personal sino como algo gracioso, finalmente no todos tenemos los mismos gustos.**

 **Sin mas que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	6. The Bad Place

**Bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo!**

 **ADVERTENCIA: En este capítulo me bofaré y burlaré de algunas cosas diciendo que son del _Bad Place_ como objetos de tortura. Espero no te ofendas y lo tomes como algo divertido. Recuerda que no todos tenemos los mismos gustos nwn **

**Sin mas que decir: Disfruten el capítulo! :D**

* * *

 **Kid POV**

El tren avanzó observándose a través de los ventanales campos y praderas con colores verdes y un despejado cielo azul. A lo largo del camino se divisó que el tren avanzaba hacia una cueva en la que tras unos metros después entramos. Todo se tornó negro, una enorme oscuridad había consumido al tren. Al cabo de unos segundos las luces del tren se encendieron cubriendo la cabina de un color cálido.

Terminamos de vestirnos y todos nos reunimos para discutir que haríamos en las próximas horas. Programamos a Janet para que nos llevara al vecindario del _Bad Place_ donde estaban torturando a Chrona.

-Solo tenemos 3 horas, por lo que será necesario dividirnos para que la búsqueda sea mas rápida. Recuerden que fuera del vecindario los poderes de Janet no funcionan por lo que estamos por nuestra cuenta. Nos reuniremos en la estación del tren pasadas las 3 horas para que Janet pase del nuevo y nos lleve a todos de nuevo al lugar bueno. Solo daremos de tolerancia un minuto, por lo que es importante que todos estemos a tiempo, ¿entendido?- Preguntó Maka dirigiéndose a todos con un semblante serio.

-¡Si!- Respondimos todos al unisonido.

-Pienso que es mejor dividirnos de dos personas para que nos podamos apoyar mutuamente- Comentó Tsubaki.

-Es una buena idea- Argumentó Soul- Yo seré con Maka.

Maka volteó a ver a su compañero un poco sorprendida.

-Si, yo seré con Tsubaki. Rayitas puede ir con Liz- Black*Star comentó apuntándome con su pulgar.

-S-Si... Es mejor que nos dividamos con las personas que ya sabemos como trabajan en equipo- Comenté.

-Soul, jamás te lo he preguntado, ¿puedes transformarte en guadaña incluso aquí?- Maka se dirigió a Soul.

-Oh vaya...-Soul mostró una cara de confusión poniéndose de pie- Jamás lo intenté desde que llegamos a la otra vida... ¡Pero! Nunca es tarde para intentarlo.

El cuerpo de Soul comenzó a tornarse blanco y su forma fue desfigurándose hasta adquirir la forma de una guadaña. Maka tomó el asta de la misma, lo cual al contacto el brillo blanco se disipó mostrando la forma de arma de Soul que todos conocíamos.

-¡Ya esta!- Gritó Maka alegre.

-¡Ooooooh~! Si Soul puede hacer eso- Black*Star se volvió hacia su compañera- ¡Tsubaki, modo hoja ninja!

-¡Si!- Respondió Tsubaki, inmediatamente adoptando la forma de arma. Black*Star dio un salto para tomar a su compañera antes de que ésta cayera al suelo.

-¡Kyajuuuu! Así no estaremos en desventaja- Gritó Black*Star poniendo en alto a su arma.

Después eso, todos voltearon a vernos a Liz y a mi esperando a que se transformara.

Esto esta mal... No puedo pedirle a Liz que se transforme porque Patty no está aquí... No es simétrico...

Mis piernas se flanquean y caigo al suelo derrotado... Tengo ganas de vomitar...

-Oye Kid- Liz posó una mano sobre mi espalda- Sé que sin Patty es difícil para ti el que yo sola me transforme... Pero necesitas algo para defenderte. No sobreviviremos ahí solos.

Tenía razón... Liz no podría avanzar mas de dos pasos sin asustarse con algo... Íbamos camino al infierno y era seguro que encontraríamos cosas totalmente desagradables... Necesito hacerlo... Por Chrona.

Me pongo de pie y miro hacia el horizonte sin mirar a nadie. Cierro mis ojos y estiro los brazos delante mio con las manos abiertas.

-L-Liz... Tranformate.

Escucho como Liz se transforma. Trago saliva esperando a recibirla. A mis manos cae Liz ya transformada en pistola y aún con mis ojos cerrados, tomo a Liz como una pistola normal, colocando mi dedo indice derecho en el gatillo. Abro los ojos y veo mi reflejo en el ventanal del tren. Si sostengo a Liz de esta forma, mi figura queda simétrica. Bajo los brazos sin dejar de sostener a Liz.

-Vaya Kid~ Ya has madurado- Dice Black*Star sonriendo hacia mi.

Se abre la puerta de cabina y todos nos volvemos hacia el sonido. Janet aparece ante nosotros.

-Estamos por llegar al vecindario del _Bad Place_

. . .

 **General POV**

La oscuridad que se observa a través de los ventanales comienza a difuminarse para adquirir un color rosa palo. Se observa al cielo la luna que usualmente se veía en Death City, pero completamente negra. Los rieles del tren comienzan a inundarse de un agua color rosa, sin embargo, el tren avanza abriéndose paso ante esa agua. Al horizonte se divisan árboles marchitos de colores grises.

-Maka... ¿No se parece a...?- Musitó Soul en su forma de guadaña.

-Si... Se parece al lugar donde se encontraba el escondite de Medusa en la Tierra.

-Tiene lógica... -Musitó Soul- La peor pesadilla de Chrona sería volver al control de Medusa...

El tren avanzó hasta detenerse en lo que parecía una estación de tren que consistía únicamente en una plataforma de madera techada con una banca para esperar. La puerta de la cabina se abre y de ella sale Janet.

-Hemos llegado al vecindario del _Bad Place_ donde se encuentra Chrona Maquenshi- Comentó Janet.

-De acuerdo. Janet, regresa al mismo vecindario de donde venimos y encuentra Patricia Thompson- Ordenó Maka.

-De acuerdo, ¿se le ofrece algo más arquitecto?

-No... Es todo...- Comentó Kid.

Acto seguido todos bajaron hacia la plataforma de madera. El tren comenzó a dar marcha, avanzando poco a poco hasta que se perdió de vista en el horizonte.

Todos estaban estupefactos ante la idea de quedarse por su cuenta en el _Bad Place_. La primera en dar un paso fue Maka. Se adentró en las aguas de color rosa que cubrían por encima de sus tobillos.

-¿Estas bien Maka?- Preguntó el chico guadaña.

-Si, solo que esta un poco fría el agua, pero no hace nada...

Black*Star dio un salto de la plataforma cayendo metros mas adelante de donde se encontraba Maka. De igual forma, el agua solo cubría hasta sus tobillos.

Kid, aterrado comenzó a bajar escalón por escalón con un deje de miedo y asco en su mirada. El agua fue cubriendo poco a poco sus zapatos hasta quedar completamente sumergidos en el agua.

- _Todo esto es por Chrona, todo esto es por Chrona, todo esto es por Chrona-_ Se repetía el Shinigami mentalmente tratando de adquirir fuerza para poder avanzar.

-¿Vamos?- Preguntó Maka.

Inmediatamente, Maka comenzó a correr hasta alcanzar a Black*Star quien inmediatamente comenzó a seguir el paso de su amiga rubia. Kid, por su parte comenzó a correr poco a poco aumentando su velocidad gradualmente hasta alcanzar a sus compañeros. Corrieron hasta divisar un enorme castillo de color blanco y rojo.

-¡Debe ser ahí donde se encuentra Chrona!- Comentó Maka sin parar de correr.

-¡Si!- Respondió Soul.

-¡Una vez dentro nos dividiremos como acordamos y nos veremos en la estación del tren!- Añadió Kid.

Los pasos cesaron hasta estar en la entrada del castillo. La entrada se conformaba de una enorme puerta de madera.

-¿Como carajo entraremos ahí?... ¡Ooooh! ¡Puede decir carajo!- Gritó Black*Star emocionado. Acto seguido, comenzó a gritar un sin fin de maldiciones alegremente mientras que Maka y Kid observaban con un rostro de decepción junto con una gota recorría su sien y un aura azul.

-En fin- Dijo Maka rompiendo la lúgubre atmósfera- Necesitamos entrar a este lugar- Kid se volvió hacia ella reincorporándose.

-La puerta parece que se abre hacia fuera y quiero suponer que se abre como de estilo medieval. Alguien tendría que accionar la cadena desde dentro y dejar que la puerta caiga lentame-

El sonido proveniente desde dentro interrumpió la oración de Kid. La puerta comenzó a caer lentamente hacia ellos. Kid y Maka corrieron agarrando del cabello a Black*Star quien seguía gritando maldiciones. Los 3 se colocaron a un lado de la puerta pegando sus espaldas a la pared. La puerta cayó totalmente, provocando un leve oleaje rosa. Del interior del castillo salieron dos figuras de estatura grande. Tenían la anatomía de un humano, pero estaban hechos de roca y lava. Caminaron sobre la puerta sin notar la presencia de los humanos. Los 3 técnicos aprovecharon la distracción para poder entrar.

Una vez dentro, pudo divisar una decoración de lo mas lúgubre. Las paredes, el piso y los techos eran de color azul-verde oscuro. No había iluminaria del lugar, pero por alguna razón se podía ver claramente. El lugar se dividía por 3 grandes pasillos.

-Yo iré a la izquierda- Comentó Maka- Black*Star, ve al centro. Kid a la derecha.

Sin decir nada, los 3 técnicos partieron en busca de su amiga peli-rosa, quien se encontraba en algún lugar de ese enorme castillo.

. . .

 **En ese momento, en alguna parte del _Good Place..._**

Janet arribó al vecindario donde vivían los técnicos de armas que había dejado en el _Bad Place_. Al momento de descender a tierra firme, hizo que el tren se retirara e inmediatamente se teletransportó con Patty.

Patty por su parte, estaba observando como todos se divertían en aquel día perfecto en la playa. Janet apareció a un lado de Patty, lo cual hizo que la rubia saltara un poco del susto.

-Hola, Patty- Dijo Janet dirigiéndose a la chica.

-H-Hola...-Patty se reincorporó- Janet, desactiva tu "modo arquitecto"- Janet parpadeó de nuevo 3 veces y sonrió de nuevo.

-Hola, ¿en que puedo servirte?

-¡Janet!- Se escuchó a lo lejos. Ambas se volvieron a la voz que era Okubo caminando hacia ellas- Ni siquiera te he hablado en todo el día, espero que eso no te incomode- Okubo tocó el hombro de Janet.

-En lo absoluto, porque no puedo sentir nada- Dijo Janet dirigiéndose a Okubo felizmente.

-Oh bueno, en eso tienes razón. Patty...-Okubo se volvió hacia Patty- ¿Donde están los demás? Quiero hablar con ellos de algo.

Patty se puso de todos colores y comenzó a voltear para todos lados.

-N-No no se... ¿Q-Que no están por ahí? Digo... No se...Este- Patty por poco colapsa de no ser por Ragnarok quien se había acercado hacía ella, tocó el hombro de Patty.

-Están disfrutando la fiesta, solo que entre toda esta gente están perdidos- Dijo Ragnarok mostrando una sonrisa calmada- ¡Oh! Janet, creo que del otro lado alguien te buscaba.

-Oh claro, en seguida vuelvo- Respondió Janet. Acto seguido desapareció dejando solo a Patty entre Ragnarok y Okubo.

-Oh bueno, si los ven diles que los necesito a todos reunidos para darles el regalo que les comenté~-Dijo Okubo retirándose lentamente haciendo olas con sus manos.

Patty dio un suspiro de alivio. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente.

-Esos idiotas ya han de estar en el _Bad Place_ \- Musitó Ragnarok.

-Si...- Respondió Patty cabizbaja- Tienen que volver...

. . .

 **En el castillo de algún lugar del _Bad Place..._**

Maka corría por los pasillos del castillo, los cuales cada vez se hacían mas anchos, pasaban por varias habitaciones con las puertas cerradas de metal donde se escuchaban gritos de las personas torturándolas. En algunas puertas se escuchaban canciones de _Bad Bunny_ o se escuchaban películas como _Emoji_ o el live action de Netflix de _Death Note_.

 _-Al parecer en este lugar no solo torturan a Chrona, sino a varias personas_ \- Pensó Maka.

-¡Maka! ¡Al frente!- Soul se dirigió hacia su compañera, quien reaccionó y divisó a lo lejos dos cuerpos de lava dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-¡Diablos!- La chica frenó en seco y se agachó.

-Maka, a tu izquierda escóndete en este callejón- Comentó el albino.

La chica retrocedió unos pasos más y se adentró a un pasillo el cual no tenía salida y solo se observaba una puerta al final de éste y a lo alto, un letrero de madera en el cual estaba escrito:

 _Habitación de las alucinaciones_

La guadaña adquirió un brillo blanco, desfigurándose y adquiriendo forma humana.

-¡¿Soul?! ¡¿Que narices haces?!- Musitó Maka a regañadientes.

-Si te atrapan a ti, que nos atrapen a ambos. No te dejaré sola compañera- Dijo el albino sonriendo hacia Maka, la cual adquirió un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas.

-¿Crees que nos hayan visto?

-Oye, creo que vi algo en el pasillo de las alucinaciones- Dijo la voz a lo lejos del pasillo. Los pasos se hacían mas fuertes, indicando que las figuras de lava se acercaban.

-Oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda- Maka gateó en reversa deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de la puerta. Soul siguió a su compañera gateando normalmente- Estamos jodidos.

Los ojos de Maka comenzaron a reflejar miedo en ellos, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y comenzó a sudar frío.

-Maka, Maka... Tranquilízate- Dijo Soul- Hey, ¿has visto _La era de hielo 2_?- Preguntó seriamente.

-¿Qué?- La cara de la chica se tornó en confusión.

-Si, _La era de hielo 2_... ¿Recuerdas esa parte en la que las zarigüeyas fingen estar muertas?

-S-Si...

-¡Pues finge estar muerta!- Dijo Soul en voz baja. Acto seguido, se dejó caer al suelo abriendo sus ojos y haciendo su respiración mas lenta hasta ser imperceptible.

-¡Soul! ¡Idiota!- Maka comentó a regañadientes. Las sombras de las figuras se lava se divisaban en el pasillo. Maka sin tener otra opción imitó a su amigo, manteniendo la respiración lo mas lenta posible.

Las figuras de lava se acercaron a las figuras tiradas en el suelo. Observaron los ojos de los cuerpos en el suelo y uno de ellos suspiró.

-¡Ese idiota el de Chrona Maquenshi jamás recoge su material de tortura! ¡Deja todo objeto de tortura en todas partes y jamás limpia su desorden!- Gritó una figura de lava.

-Si, realmente es una perdida de tiempo ese bastardo. Déjalo ahí, que el limpie- Dijo su compañero dándose media vuelta y saliendo del pasillo. La otra figura imitó su acción.

-La próxima vez que deje su tiradero, le sacaré el maldito corazón...-Las voces se hacían más débiles hasta perderse.

Maka se levantó y dio una gran bocanada de aire.

-Eso estuvo cerca. Soul, ¿escuchaste lo que dijeron? Alguien tortura a Chrona con nosotros...- Maka se volvió a su compañero.

-Si... Al parecer Chrona se encuentra muy cerca de aquí... Debem- El albino para ponerse de pie recargó su mano en la puerta. Su respiración se cortó y su mirada se perdió en el vació.

-¿Soul?... ¡Soul! ¿Que te suce- Dijo Maka mientras tocaba el hombro de Soul.

Ambos cayeron en un trance.

Soul abrió los ojos y se encontraba en la habitación negra donde yacía su locura. El jazz inundaba la habitación y las velas alumbraban el tocadiscos y la silla donde usualmente él estaba sentado. Vestía con el traje que siempre tenía en aquella habitación.

-Finalmente has vuelto Soul...-Dijo una voz detrás de la silla.

-No puede ser... -El albino retrocedió.

-Oh... Claro que puede ser... Solo era cuestión de tiempo... Si pensaste que podías matarme estas totalmente equivocado...

La figura saltó del sillón y era el mismo diablillo que representaba la locura de Soul, sin embargo éste era de tamaño grande. Mas alto que Soul. El albino dio media vuelta dispuesto para salir corriendo pero la figura del diablillo lo atrapó comenzandolo a absorber poco a poco. Soul peleó con todas sus fuerzas para huir de aquel destino pero fue en vano. Lo último que divisó fue como su compañera era asesinada por el Kishin de la forma mas violenta que jamás imagino. Inhalando para soltar un gran grito de desesperación, su boca fue atrapada ahogando su grito... Perdiéndose en una interminable tiniebla...

Por otro lado, Maka había golpeado al Kishin con todas sus fuerzas, pero esta vez, el Kishin había no había mostrado un solo daño de aquel golpe. Ashura comenzó a reír a todo pulmón haciendo retroceder a Maka llena de miedo.

-Niña tonta... Ni con todo el coraje podrás conmigo...- Dijo Ashura dirigiendo la peor de las miradas a Maka. Después de esto, la gran figura tomó una barra de acero y la incrustó en el estómago de Maka. La rubia inmediatamente escupió sangre. No conforme con esto, Ashura tomó a Maka por el cuello y retirando la barra de metal, volvió a penetrarla con la misma por el estomago. Repitió varias la misma acción riéndose y bofándose de la chica que apenas estaba consiente.

El Kishin ya satisfecho, arrojó a la chica lo mas lejos que pudo. El cuerpo se estrelló en el asfalto cubriendo todo a su alrededor de sangre. Las lagrimas de la chica salían de sus ojos, esperando ansiosamente la muerte. Divisó a su al rededor y observó a todos sus compañeros muertos. La visión de Maka se tornó negra. Un millón de voces comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza, recordándole lo inútil que fue durante la batalla, lo poco que había logrado en su vida, los errores que había cometido... Entre todas esas voces, se hizo presente la voz de Shinigami-sama.

 _-Maka, debes encontrar al abuelo de Kid..._

La chica abrió los ojos y se encontraba en el pasillo del castillo, sosteniéndo el hombro de su compañero. Inmediatamente lo jaló rompiendo el tacto con la puerta. El albino dio un enorme grito.

-Soul, calma estás aquí conmigo- La rubia montó sobre su compañero, agitándolo por la camisa. El albino reaccionó después de unos segundos, encontrando los ojos verdes de su compañera.

-M-Maka...- Musitó el chico guadaña tratando de normalizar su respiración- ¿Estas bien?...

-Si- Respondió- La puerta... El lugar hace que alucines tus peores pesadillas...

El albino dejó caer la cabeza al suelo.

-Dios, que susto... Necesitamos salir de aquí con Chrona en cuanto antes...

-S-Si...

-¿Maka...? ¿Que pasa...?

-He recordado algo...- La rubia bajó su mirada- He recordado que antes de morir, Shinigami-sama me pidió algo...

-¿Y que es?- Dijo Soul preocupado mientras se reincorporaba.

- _"Maka, debes buscar al abuelo de Kid"_...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **General POV**

En alguna otra parte del castillo, Black*Star corría por los pasillos, los cuales cada vez se hacían mas anchos. Corrió hasta llegar a una enorme habitación. El lugar tenia una altura increíble que no se alcanzaba a divisar el techo que se perdía en las penumbras. En la habitación se veían diversas puertas de metal donde se escuchaban gritos en su interior.

-Black*Star- Dijo Tsubaki mostrando su rostro a través del filo- ¿Ahora a donde nos dirigimos?

-N-No lo se... Este lugar me da escalofríos...-Dijo Black*Star normalizando su respiración.

Caminó hacia una puerta la cual tenía una pequeña mira rectangular la cual estaba cerrada y texto escrito en ella.

 _Cámara de despellejamiento_

-¿Crees que en esa habitación torturen despellejando a la gente?- Preguntó Tsubaki nerviosa.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- Black*Star abrió la rejilla sin que nadie en el interior de la habitación notase su presencia; observó 3 segundos hasta que de golpe la cerro.

El peli-azul comenzó a toser. Cayó al suelo tratando de no vomitar. Tsubaki se destransformó auxiliando a su compañero.

-¡Black*Star! ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó la peli-negro preocupada.

-Definitivamente estamos en el infierno- Dijo el peli-azul entre dientes.

Tras unos minutos de recuperación, el técnico se puso de pie controlando aún su respiración.

-Miraremos con cautela las habitaciones, en una de ellas debe estar Chrona siendo torturada.

-S-Si...

Ambos comenzaron a caminar leyendo los nombres de las cámaras de toda la habitación. En unas se asomaban rápidamente en búsqueda de un pelo-rosa, y al no haber nada que valiese la pena la cerraban inmediatamente y pasaban a la siguiente. En otras, ni siquiera se atrevían a dar un vistazo.

-¿"Cámara de Resident Evil"?, ¿Por qué eso sería una tortura?- Preguntó incrédulo el chico, quien abrió la rejilla y asomó la mirada.

Dentro de la cámara se veían diversas personas atadas a sillas, quienes obligaban a ver las películas de Resident Evil, las cuales, eran las que no estaban basadas en el juego. Black*Star cerró a rejilla y un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Vaya tortura, de verdad que eso es malo.

Continuaron revisando las habitaciones. Usualmente quien miraba era Black*Star, mientras que Tsubaki solo miraba a través de las puertas cuyos títulos no se veían tan tenebrosos. Tras varios minutos Tsubaki rompió el silencio entre ambos...

-Black*Star... Tengo que decirte algo- Dijo juntando sus manos y bajando la cabeza desviando su mirada hacia un lado.

-¿Que ocure Tsubaki?- Preguntó Black*Star cerrando una mira y volviéndose hacia su compañera.

-K-K-Kid... Me beso anoche...-Musitó bajando la voz en cada sílaba.

-¿Y fue algo que tu no quisiste?- Preguntó el peli-azul adoptando un semblante totalmente serio.

-N-No es eso... Sino que... No sentí nada hacia Kid... Es decir... No siento que el sea mi alma gemela...

Black*Star caminó hacia la siguiente puerta y colocó sus dedos en la rejilla.

-A decir verdad, yo tampoco siento que Maka sea mi alma gemela- Contestó el chico antes de abrir la mira y observar en su interior. Unos segundos después cerró la mira y se volvió a Tsubaki- ¿Estas tratando de decirme algo?

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó la chica alzando la vista y viendo a su compañero.

-Dios, es solo que...-Comentó el peli-azul sin poder terminar la frase, comenzando a sentirse incomodo.

-¿Black*Star?...

-Es solo que en la Tierra no sentí afinidad mas que contigo Tsubaki... No imagino mi paraíso si no estás conmigo, pero en cambio estoy con Maka... Y es que- Las palabras de Black*Star se interrumpieron cuando Tsubaki alzó el rostro de su compañero y posó sus labios en los de el.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y fundieron sus labios en un cálido beso, el cual fue acompañado de movimientos y un largo momento de unión. Ambos se separaron abriendo los ojos lentamente, encontrando sus miradas. Tsubaki se reincorporó desviando la mirada y caminó hacia la siguiente puerta.

-Tsubaki...- Mustió el peli-azul- Dime... ¿Sentiste algo conmigo?

La chica abrió la rejilla y miró en el interior de la habitación, tras unos segundos cerró la mira y avanzó a la siguiente puerta.

-Te lo diré cuando regresemos al _Good Place_...

Black*Star sonrió para si mismo mostrando un leve sonrojo.

 _-Yo si sentí algo contigo Tsubaki_ \- Pensó Black*Star mientras reanudaba su labor.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Kid POV**

Corrí sujetando a Liz con ambas manos tratando de no volverme loco por no tener a Patty. Después de unos cuantos minutos de correr el pasillo, éste se fue haciendo mas angosto hasta que se el piso se dejo de divisar, caminé lentamente y observé la continuación que conducía a unas escaleras camino abajo. Sin tener otra opción, bajé las escaleras de piedra. Mientras bajaba el lugar se adentró un poco mas a la oscuridad, pero siendo visible aún. Tras unos 50 escalones aproximadamente llegué a lo que parecía ser unos calabozos parecidos a los del Shibusen. Las paredes y el piso eran de ladrillo oscuro y las puertas de metal en las cuales se observaba el nombre de la persona a la que encerraban en esa celda.

Caminé lentamente en el pasillo, observando que unas puertas se encontraban abiertas y otras no. Dí un vistazo en una celda abierta y solo consistía en una habitación pequeña sin cama o amueblado alguno, mas que solo una ventana con rejas donde se divisaba el cielo rosa con la luna negra.

 _-Deben ser las celdas donde se encuentran las almas en pena..._

Caminé por unos cuantos minutos... El tiempo pasaba lento... Mi respiración era controlada, pero el miedo hacía que ésta tambaleara en ciertas ocasiones. Hubo momentos en los que tenía que esconderme en una celda vacía debido a que en la entrada del calabozo se escuchaban pasos que se acercaban hacia donde yo estaba. Le pedía a Liz que cerrara los ojos y pensara en otra cosa para que no cayera en pánico. Me asomaba precavidamente y veía a una figura de lava escoltando a una persona hacia su celda. En ocasiones solo se escuchaban los pasos, en otras las personas iban rogando por que no las metieran a la celda o iban gritando de dolor. El lugar y los sonidos solo terminaban de darle un toque perturbador.

 _-Debo encontrar a Chrona..._

Seguí caminando hasta que de nuevo perdí la noción del tiempo. Divisé el reloj de mi mano izquierda e indicaba que solo tenía 40 minutos para encontrar a Chrona y volver al tren. Observé el reloj de mi mano derecha para corroborar que faltase ese tiempo y era correcto. La desesperación en mi comenzó a aumentar y aceleré el paso. Observaba los nombres de las puertas con la esperanza de encontrar en nombre de Chrona.

No fue sino hasta la ultima puerta al final del pasillo donde me detuve... Incrédulo por lo que mis ojos veían solté a Liz con mi mano izquierda y tallé mis ojos... Ahí estaba ella...

 _Chrona Maquenshi_

La puerta estaba cerrada y solo se abría con una llave la cual claramente no tenía. Agarré a Liz firmemente y disparé 8 veces a cada bisagra de la puerta. Paté la puerta haciendo que cayera en el interior de la habitación levantando un poco de polvo. No portaba mi pañuelo para cubrirme del polvo. Maldita sea.

Pero ahí estaba... Observándome mientras estaba abrazando sus rodillas en una esquina de la habitación. Sus ojos azules me veían con sus pupilas contraídas. Solté a Liz dejándola caer en el suelo.

-¡Hey! ¡Ten mas cuidado Kid!- Escuché a Liz regañarme.

Caminé hacia Chrona lentamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¡YA BASTA!- Gritó Chrona colocando su rostro entre sus rodillas- ¡NO MÁS! ¡SE SUPONE QUE ÉSTA ES MI HORA DE DESCANSO! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME MANDAN MAS ALUCINACIONES?!

 _-¿De que diablos habla? ¿Acaso alucina con nosotros? ¿A que se refiere con "mandarle" alucinaciones?..._

-Chrona- Me acerqué hasta ella y me agaché mirándola- Esto no es una alucinación. Soy Death the Kid, vine a llevarte al _Good Place_.

Pero ella se rehusaba a mirarme. Mientras musitaba entre dientes...

-Por favor... Solo no me hagan esto ahora... Menos con Kid... Ya basta...-Decía entre sollozos.

 _-¿Menos conmigo? ¿A que se refiere ella? ¿Acaso... Mi presencia es una tortura para ella?..._

-Chrona...-Dije colocando una mano sobre la de ella. A lo cual ella levantó su cabeza observando mi mano y luego volviéndose hacia mi- Esto no es una alucinación... Estoy aquí para llevarte a un mejor lugar...

-Kid...-Sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas hasta que éstas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas- ¡KID!

Sus brazos se extendieron hacía mi y lanzándose con todo su peso haciéndome perder el equilibrio y caer sobre mi espalda. Sentía las cálidas lagrimas de Chrona impregnar mi pecho mientras lloraba.

Una extraña pero agradable sensación se apoderó de mi que me hizo abrazar a Chrona con todas mis fuerzas. Sentía que mis ojos se tornaban cristalinos y una profunda calma se incrustaba en mi pecho, calma que no había sentido desde que había llegado a la otra vida. Finalmente estaba devolviéndole el favor a Chrona.

-Kid, tenemos que irnos ya, el tren llega en 10 minutos- La calma que sentía se fue por el drenaje con esas palabras. Me puse de pié de golpe, dejando caer a Chrona a un lado.

-Lo siento Chrona- Extendí mi mano para que se levantara, la cual aceptó inmediatamente poniéndose de pie- Tenemos que irnos inmediatamente, solo tenemos esta oportunidad para salir de éste infierno.

Tomé su mano fuertemente, y agarré a Liz del suelo. Corrimos por todo el pasillo del calabozo. Sentía como mi corazón latía fuertemente. Los pasillos se vieron despejados hasta las escaleras, donde nos encontramos con una figura de lava que inmediatamente nos divisó.

Un miedo profundo recorrió mi espalda hasta depositarse en mi pecho.

 _-Estamos condenados, no podremos salir de aquí..._

-¡Kid! ¡Dispara maldita sea!- Gritó Liz.

Reaccioné sintiendo una descarga de adrenalina, disparé hacia la figura haciéndola retroceder y que tropezara con un escalón, provocando que cayese sobre su espalda. Cargué a Chrona entre mis brazos y salté sobre la figura. Comencé a subir las escaleras a toda velocidad. El pecho comenzaba a doler por la agitación y el esfuerzo.

A pocos escalones de llegar a la superficie sentí varias punzadas de dolor en mi espalda, haciendo que soltara a Chrona quien cayó bruscamente en las escaleras. Caí al suelo, sintiendo un profundo dolor y cómo mi ropa comenzaba a humedecerse.

-¡Kid!- Gritó Liz.

-Kid... -Se reincorporó Chrona acercándose a mi- Tu espalda está sangrando...

Con el dolor en mi espalda, bajé con dificultad la mirada y vi a la figura de lava tras nosotros. Extendió su mano y de ella salieron piedras afiladas al rojo vivo que apuntaban hacia Chrona. Instintivamente giré sobre mi y me puse de pie para recibir los proyectiles; sin dificultad alguna de incrustaron en mi pecho.

-¡Kid!- Escuché la voz de Chrona. Mi vista se nublaba y caía sobre mi espalda.

. . .

Siento mucho dolor... ¿Puedo morir aquí ya estando muerto?... Siento desesperación... Siento impotencia... ¿Esto es... Estar en el _Bad Place_?...

Me siento débil... No puedo más... Pero... Escuchó el llanto de Chrona... Necesito protegerla...

Ponte de pie Kid... Levántate... Levántate... ¡Levántate!

. . .

Abrí los ojos por la adrenalina. Chrona estaba arrastrándome escaleras arriba con toda su fuerza y lágrimas en los ojos. La forma de pistola estaba comenzando a desfigurarse y mostrando la forma de Liz.

-¡Liz! ¡Transformate de nuevo en arma!

La desesperación corre por todo mi cuerpo. Liz me obedece y se transforma de nuevo en pistola. Giro sobre mis talones y disparo a la figura de lava quien pierde el equilibrio. Me lanzo hacía el y pateo su cara, provocando que caiga cuesta abajo de las escaleras. Me vuelvo hacia Chrona y la cargo en mis brazos.

El sonido de los disparos provocó que demás figuras de lava se percataran de nuestra presencia y corrieran tras nosotros.

Visualizamos la puerta que lentamente se está cerrando. Acelero el paso y me lanzo en el estrecho hueco que queda entre la puerta y el interior del lugar. Chrona cae al agua rosa. Me reincorporo y la cargo en brazos de nuevo y comienzo a correr. Escuchó que la puerta se abre bruscamente.

-¡Kid! ¡Vienen corriendo hacia nosotros!- Grita Chrona.

Siento de nuevo unos proyectiles incrustarse en mi espalda. Pese al dolor sigo corriendo con Chrona en brazos.

-¡Kid el tren ya está llegando!- Gritó Liz.

A lo lejos, veo el tren que se abre paso de entre las aguas rosas.

-¡Chrona!- Escucho una voz delante de nosotros.

Me vuelvo hacia el grito y veo a Maka, Black*Star, Soul y Tsubaki corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¡Chicos!- Gritó Soul. Quien inmediatamente se transformó en guadaña- ¡Suban al tren! ¡Nosotros los cubrimos!

Maka y Black*Star saltaron posicionándose detrás de nosotros. Sigo corriendo sin mirar atrás... Aminoro el paso hasta llegar a pocos metros de la plataforma... Mis piernas flanquean y caigo de frente cerrando los ojos...

Mi rostro toca el agua rosa durante unos segundos, los sonidos de la batalla entre humanos y figuras de lava se pierden por el agitado sonido del agua que cubre mis orejas... Alguien saca mi cara del agua y de nuevo escucho los sonidos de la batalla. Siento que jalan mi brazo derecho y me arrastran hasta la plataforma. Abro de nuevo mis ojos y veo el techo de la plataforma y en mi rango de vista alcanzo a ver el tren llegando a la estación. Mi vista comienza a nublarse y la adrenalina me abandona. El cansancio se apoderaba de mi...

-¡Kid! ¡Resiste!- Dice una voz frágil que me habla...

Esa voz es inconfundible...

 _...Chrona..._

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. Se que tardé un poco mas de lo usual en subirlo pero es algo largo.**

 **Por favor, no se ofendan con lo dicho en este capítulo si alguna de las películas o cantantes mencionados apareció. Tómenlo con calma y ríanse poquito, para eso estamos aquí.**

 **Sin mas que decir, hasta el siguiente capítulo!**

 **¿Reviews? Plox :3**


	7. ¡Estamos jordidos!

**Hola! Estoy tan feliz de poder salir de vacaciones! Espero poder actualizar más seguido, poder inspirarme sin toda la carga escolar y que la inspiración divertida y cómica venga a mi.**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y seguir leyendo mi fic! TTuTT**

* * *

 **General POV**

-¡Corre Black*Star! ¡Corre!- Gritó Soul en su forma humana mientras colgaba de las escaleras que suben al tren agarrado de un tubo con una mano y extendiendo la otra para Black*Star quien corría para alcanzar el tren. Las figuras de lava ya habían quedado a distancia.

-¡Mierdaaaaaaaaaa!- Dijo Black*Star corriendo a toda velocidad.

En un último intento por treparse al tren dio un gran salto alcanzando con éxito la mano de Soul, que con un poco de esfuerzo lo subió a bordo. Entraron a la cabina y el albino dejó caer su peso en un asiento del tren con la respiración agitada. El peli-azul con Tsubaki en mano se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo de madera de la cabina tratando de regularizar su respiración. El arma demoniaca perdió forma dejando ver a la chica camelia.

-Lo logramos...-Musitó Soul aún agitado.

-¡Sabía que lo lograríamos!- Gritó victoriosamente Tsubaki.

-Si, ¿estas mintiendo verdad?- Dijo Black*Star sonriendo a Tsubaki.

-Si, la verdad dudé muchísimo.

-¿Y Maka donde está?

-Está en la otra cabina con Chrona y Kid, está muy mal herido- Comentó Soul.

Death the Kid yacía en el suelo inconsciente con la respiración agitada y sudando frío. Chrona miraba al shinigami preocupada.

-No te preocupes Chrona, Kid estará bien- Dijo Maka dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa a su amiga- Después de todo, ya estando muertos no creo que pueda volver a morir.

Chrona bajó la cabeza y desvió la mirada incomoda.

-¿A donde vamos?...- Preguntó la peli-rosa.

-Al _Good Place_ , ahí vivirás con nosotros el resto de nuestras vidas... Bueno... Nuestras otras vidas... Eso...

-¿El _Good Place_? ¿Que es eso?

-Verás Chrona...

Durante el trayecto Maka le explicó acerca de los diferentes lugares a los que iba una persona buena o una persona mala. Le habló acerca de las puntuaciones, de donde vivían, de Okubo y Janet, de las almas gemelas y de la felicidad que tendría cuando llegaran al lugar bueno. Después de unos minutos se escucha que tocan la puerta de la cabina.

-Hola Maka- Soul entró a la cabina- ¿Están bien?

-Soul...-Murmuró Chrona.

-Hola Chrona, bienvenida a casa- Sonrió el albino mostrando sus afilados dientes.

El negro del exterior se tornó en un cielo crepuscular, se comenzaron a ver los campos verdes y una luz que solo el sol de atardecer puede brindar. Chrona inmediatamente se acercó a la ventana sin parpadear y observó todo el panorama perfecto a su al rededor. Maka y Soul contemplaron la tierna escena. La peli-rosa comenzó a temblar, alertando a sus compañeros. Giró sobre sus talones y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre sus mejillas.

-M-M-Muchas gracias- Dijo Chrona entre sollozos tapando su cara son sus manos. Maka acercó hacia ella y posó una mano sobre el hombro de su compañera.

-Lo vales, Chrona. Pero no debes olvidar esto: Okubo no tiene que saber de ti. Si se entera estamos jordidos.

-¿J-Jordidos?...

-Aaaaaaaah...-Refunfuñó Soul- En este lugar no puedes decir groserías, por las que lo intentes terminarás diciendo otra cosa.

-Oooh...

-Chrona...-Maka sonrió para su amiga- ¡Bienvenida al _Good Place_!

. . . . . .

Después de que Chrona saludara a sus compañeros, el tren fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta llegar al vecindario. Una vez los pies en la tierra, el transporte con el que habían llegado fue retirándose poco a poco hasta perderse de vista. Como se había acordado, Chrona se quedaría en la mansión de Kid mientras este se recuperaba. Los demás cambiaron sus vestimentas por trajes de baño y corrieron a toda velocidad directo a la playa, no sin antes desactivar el "modo arquitecto" de Janet, quien inmediatamente volvió en si sin tener recuerdo alguno de lo que había pasado.

-Hola, ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?- Dijo Janet con su radiante sonrisa.

-¿Podrías ir a la mansión de Death the Kid y atenderlo por favor?- Comentó Maka.

-Claro- Acto seguido Janet desapareció.

Una vez llegaron a la playa, el grupo se dispersó para pasar desapercibido y reincorporarse con los demás residentes del vecindario. El resto de la tarde transcurrió alegremente hasta llegar la noche. La luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar perfectamente. Las fogatas se encendieron y comenzaron a formarse grupos para cantar canciones, contar historias de terror o simplemente pasar el rato. En ese momento Maka se reunió con Patty y Ragnarok para preguntar si hubo algo sospechoso.

-Todo fue perfecto- Dijo Patty mostrando un pulgar en alto- Nadie llamó a Janet para pedirle algo y nadie preguntó por ustedes. ¡Son invisibles para todos! Tehjejejeje~

-G-Gracias Patty- Susurró Maka deprimida.

-Hagamos una fogata- Comentó Ragnarok- Quiero que me cuenten toda su aventura para salvar a la sin pechos.

-Ragnarok- Maka arqueando una ceja y sonriendo pícaramente- ¿Acaso estabas preocupado por Chrona?

-Cállate, idiota- Ragnarok desvió la mirada- Solo quiero saber como es el infierno y ver si es tan tenebroso como lo pintan.

Maka reunió a los demás y armaron una fogata. En voz baja, comenzaron a platicar acerca de su travesía por el _Bad Place_.

-¡Hola chicos~!- Gritó una persona fuera del círculo de la fogata exaltando a todos. Se volvieron para la voz y era Okubo mostrando una gran sonrisa- ¿Donde estuvieron toda la tarde? Los estuve buscando por todas partes.

-¿D-De que hablas? Estuvimos toda la tarde aquí- Dijo Tsubaki sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿De verdad? Bueno, debe ser mi imaginación- Dijo Okubo caminando colocándose en un hueco del círculo- He estado buscándolos todo el día y reunirlos, ya solo esperaremos a Kid~

-Kid está en su mansión- Mintió Liz- Detesta el sol y quemarse la piel, sigue siendo quisquilloso incluso en el paraíso.

-Es porque no quiero perder la simetría quemándome unas partes del cuerpo y otras no- Dijo una voz detrás de Liz haciendo que saltase de su asiento. Todos se volvieron y se encontraron a Kid con su traje de baño sin herida alguna.

-¡Kid!- Dijeron todos al unisonido.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Maka poniéndose de pie.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Janet me atendió en el momento que no estuve...

Maka volvió a sentarse entendiendo el mensaje de Kid. Janet lo había curado sin rechistar o preguntar, y como todo lo que se le pide o pregunta a Janet es confidencial no habría forma alguna de que Okubo se enterase. Liz y Soul le hicieron un espacio a Kid para que pudiera sentarse. Okubo permaneció de pie captando la atención de todos en el círculo.

-Como ya sabrán quería darles un regalo desde la mañana. No quería dárselos hasta que todos ustedes estuvieran presentes. Se que es algo que les encantará.

El silencio se hizo. Todos miraban a Okubo quien sonreía emocionado.

-¡Traeré a Chrona a este vecindario del _Good Place_!- Soltó Okubo extendiendo sus brazos y agitando sus manos como si presentara algo.

La mirada de todos se distorsionó en una mezcla de impresión, confusión, alegría y miedo.

 _-¡Estamos jodidos!-_ Pensaron todos a la vez.

. . .

 **Maka POV**

 _-¡Estamos jodidos!-_ Pensé. Voltee a ver a mis compañeros quienes se veían blancos como papel. Okubo soltó una risa de gozo al ver nuestras expresiones.

-¡Sabía que les encantaría! ¡Deberían ver sus caras de la impresión! ¡Jaja!- Okubo soltó al vernos a todos- ¡Janet!- Apareció Janet al momento- Por favor toma video de este momento, será inolvidable por el resto de nuestra existencia.

-Ya lo creo...-Dijo Black*Star en voz baja.

Janet hizo aparecer una cámara profesional de video y comenzó a grabarnos a todos.

-Verán...- Prosiguió Okubo- Traeré a Chrona al _Good Place_ por que al momento de contabilizar su puntuación hubo un error. Desconozco aún qué pudo haber causado este conflicto ya que nunca había pasado algo así en toda la existencia del universo, pero en fin a ustedes no les incumbe esto- Se aclaró la garganta- Al momento en que Maka destruyó al Kishin y las almas fueron liberadas una parte de esas almas llegaron al _Good Place_ junto con ustedes y otra parte fue enviada al _Bad Place_ según sus acciones... ¡Pero! Al momento de contabilizar los puntos este susodicho error hizo que la puntuación de Chrona bajara tanto por lo que fue enviada al _Bad Place_.

-¿Y-Y como se dio cuenta de este error...?- Preguntó Soul con un tic en el ojo.

-Bueno, tras ver en la memoria de Kid hace unas semanas y ver como Chrona había sacrificado su vida por él eso debió añadir una cantidad monstruosa de puntos al marcador de Chrona. Los suficientes como para entrar al lugar bueno.

El corazón se me bajó a los pies y me volví hacia Kid quien estaba cabizbaja... ¿Chrona se había sacrificado por Kid? ¿Por qué? Y lo más importante...¿Él lo sabía?

-Así que decidí analizar el archivo de Chrona de nuevo y contabilizar su puntuación de forma manual y vi que el programa había tenido un error. ¡Chrona pertenece al _Good Place_!- Prosiguió Okubo- Al ver este error informé a la oficina central de esta falla para que todos contabilizaran los puntos de nuevo de la cosecha de almas que llegó ese día, pero solo dos que tres personas habían sido víctimas del error.

-¿Oficina central?- Preguntó Ragnarok confuso.

-Si si, incluso todo este gran complejo tiene sus oficinas donde se maneja todo acerca de los vecindarios de ambos bandos, se discute acerca de asuntos internos de mejorías para el _Good Place_ o nuevos métodos de tortura para el _Bad Place_ , etcétera. Pero lo importante es... ¡Que ya metí todo el papeleo necesario para que Chrona venga a éste vecindario del _Good Place_! ¡En este mismo momento me pondré en contacto con el _Bad Place_ para que manden a Chrona en un tren directo aquí!

Abrí los ojos como platos y me giré hacia mis compañeros quienes tenían la misma expresión que yo.

-Bueno- Dijo Okubo- Quiero que me acompañen a la estación de tren en el vecindario para que reciban a su amiga.

-Disculpa, Okubo- Kid rompió el silencio poniéndose de pie- ¿Que pasaría... No se... Digo... Pues... Si alguien del _Good Place_ fuera al _Bad Place_ a propósito?...

-¿Con qué objetivo?- Preguntó confundido.

-Para...-Comentó Soul nervioso-...¿Traer a alguien de allá para acá?

-Sería castigado.

Todos nos pusimos de pie ante el comentario. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar por lo que las pasé detrás de mi espalda. Mi respiración se irregularizó y apreté los dientes tratando de guardar la calma.

-Bueno...-Okubo dijo confundido ante nuestra reacción-... Yo supongo que sería castigado. Jamás ha pasado algo así, ¿por qué la pregunta?

Crucé mis brazos y tapé mi boca con una mano. Giré mi cabeza hacia otro lado buscando ayuda en mis compañeros pero todos estaban igualmente nerviosos que yo. Las piernas me comenzaron a temblar y sentí una gota de sudor que recorrió mi nuca hasta caer por mi cuello. Todos volteaban a ver hacía otra dirección.

Miré de reojo a Okubo quien estaba confundido por la expresión de todos.

-¿Chicos?...-Dijo Okubo tratando de llamar nuestra atención. Nadie dijo una palabra y el ambiente era tan tenso que se podía cortar con una espada. Su mirada confundida duró varios minutos hasta que se transformó en una cara de sorpresa. Con cada segundo que pasaba y evaluaba la situación su cara de confusión se fue transformando a una de preocupación y enojo.

Estamos jodidos...

-Chicos...-Volvió a decir cruzando sus brazos remarcando cada palabra con seriedad- ¿Que-puntas-hicieron?...

Estamos jodidos...

Tomó una respiración profunda y nos pidió que lo acompañáramos a su oficina. Nadie intercambió una sola palabra en todo el camino. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Soul en busca de consuelo. Cuando sus ojos rojos se posaban en mi me dedicaba una sonrisa consoladora y volvía a mirar hacia el frente. Cada paso que nos acercaba a la oficina de Okubo mi corazón se aceleraba.

Okubo entró a su oficina y se sentó en su escritorio. No hizo ninguna seña para que pasáramos. Señalé con la cabeza a los demás que debíamos pasar. Liz y yo fuimos las primeras en entrar y detrás de nostras entraron los demás. Okubo tenía su silla girada a su izquierda y observaba la luna que se observaba a través de la ventana. Duró varios minutos así hasta que se dirigió a nosotros...

-¿Que fue lo que hicieron?- Preguntó con una voz seria que me heló la sangre.

-Fuimos al vecindario del _Bad Place_ donde Chrona estaba siendo torturada y la trajimos de regreso aquí- Respondió Kid seriamente.

-Pero... -Okubo giró su silla viéndonos de frente- ¿Como es que consiguieron llegar allá?

-Con la ayuda de Janet...-Dije viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

Entre todos comenzamos a contarle acerca de los planes que hicimos, el modo que habíamos manejado a Janet, de como nos escabullimos, de que nos ocurrió en el lugar malo. Mientras relatábamos la historia Okubo miraba a los ojos de la persona que tomaba la palabra. Solo se limitaba a oír ocultando su boca detrás de sus manos entrelazadas. Terminado el relato se puso de pié golpeando el escritorio con las palmas de sus manos.

Estamos jodidos...

-Fuera de mi punta oficina...-Dijo viéndonos a todos seriamente- Restringiré el uso de Janet para todos ustedes y cada uno de ustedes pasará encerrado en su mansión hasta que arregle el asunto. Soul, Liz ustedes vivirán juntos en la mansión de Soul. Chrona se quedará en la mansión de Kid y Tsubaki hasta nuevo aviso. Pongan un pie fuera de su mansión y les haré sentir el dolor del _Bad Place_ incluso aquí, ahora fuera de mi punta oficina...

La seriedad de Okubo me paralizó completamente... El miedo me consumió a tal punto que comencé a desplomarme...

-¡Maka!- Escuché a Soul antes de perderme en un profundo abismo...

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo! :D  
Al analizar los capítulos me doy cuenta de que los relatos son mejores cuando los hago de General POV que cuando me enfoco en el personaje, sinceramente estoy pensando que de aquí en adelante únicamente dedicarme a contar la historia únicamente haciendo un panoramal general, ¿que opinan? **

**Nos vemos el siguiente capítulo ;3**


	8. La sentencia

**Hola olitas!~ Bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo. Quiero agradecerles nuevamente de leer este fic y que hayan llegado hasta acá. Es un fic muy largo lo sé, pero espero no estar divagando en detalles absurdos y estar entreteniéndolos con la historia.**

 **Sin mas que decir, comenzamos**

* * *

 **General POV**

Habían pasado 5 días desde que Okubo dejó en el "exilio" a todos los involucrados en el plan. El ser todopoderoso trabajaba duro con los argumentos que tenía que dar a las oficinas centrales para evitar que sus residentes tuvieran condena eterna por sus imprudentes acciones. Pese al enojo y a la rabia que tenía hacia ellos, no podía permitir que por una buena acción (por increíblemente estúpida que fuese) sus chicos fueran condenados al _Bad Place_. La presión que sentía era tremenda juntando el hecho de que aún trabajaba en descubrir que había causado el error y si ese había sido el único estrago que había causado.

Durante esos días en cada mansión de los exiliados se les permitió la comida y el agua, mas sin embargo estaba estrictamente prohibido cualquier capricho (como formas de entretenimiento o frituras) o forma de comunicación exterior a su respectivo hogar. Pese a que el castigo había sido dictado por un ser que fácilmente los podía despellejar y ordenarles a ellos mismos que se volvieran a acomodar la piel, había sido muy apacible y los exiliados no se pondrían a discutir respecto a eso.

En casa de Maka, ella y Black*Star estaban en la habitación de la rubia. La luna había hecho su aparición y brillaba tanto como siempre. Las almas gemelas se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, Maka siguió haciendo su trabajo, concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo. Black*Star cerró los ojos mientras arrugaba las sabanas con sus puños, su respiración era irregular y apretaba los dientes tratando de calmarse.

—M-Maka... Por favor detente— Musitó Black*Star.

—No, esto es en venganza por dejarme kilos de gel en mi cabello— Contestó la chica volviendo a apretar los labios.

Black*Star resistió hasta su límite, pero estalló en sí.

—¡MAKA!— Gritó el peli-azul. La chica cansada de sus gritos abrió la boca dejando caer las ligas y pasadores que sostenía con los labios propiciándole un Maka-chop con una fuerza de la que solo ella podía ejercer.

—¡Mira que eres idiota! El peinado que te estaba haciendo se deshizo de un lado por moverte!

—¡Castígame de otra forma pero no peinándome como si fuese una copia barata de _Snoop Dog_!— Refunfuñó Black*Star poniéndose de pie.

—No, ahora ven y siéntate de nuevo, no he terminado— Dijo Maka mirando a su compañero seriamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

Susurrando intentos de groserías y maldiciones, Black*Star volvió a sentarse en la cama de su compañera cruzando las piernas mientras posándose delante de ella para continuar peinándolo. Ambos portaban ya su pijama de colores azul cielo (Black*Star) y tonos amarillo claro (Maka).

La chica continuó peinando a su compañero en silencio. Con cada minuto que pasaba el coraje del peli-azul disminuía aceptando su destino de ser peinado con un estilo de _trenza africana cosida._

—Eh Maka... ¿Sientes algo por mi?— Preguntó el chico estrella con total naturalidad. La pregunta hizo estremecer a Maka de lo repentina que había sido la pregunta. La chica miró la nuca de su compañero esperando a que éste volteara para que asomara una cara de burla y decir _"oh es broma, olvida lo que dije"_. Pero al ver que ese momento no llegaba, volvió a reanudar su labor.

—¿P-Por qué la repentina pregunta?— Dijo Maka tratando de mantenerse en calma.

—Muerda Maka... Solo responde si o no— Comentó el peli-azul con un tono mas impaciente.

La chica dejó de trenzar el pelo azul y lo meditó por un momento. Era verdad que ella no sentía atracción alguna por Black*Star que traspasase mas allá de una amistad. A pesar de ser almas gemelas, ella solo podía ver a Black*Star como siempre lo vio en la Tierra: Como un ser irritante para ella, pero a fin de cuentas, su irritante amigo. Y eso lo tenía bien en claro. Podía ser que el hecho de que terminaran siendo almas gemelas no necesariamente significase que serían una pareja, sino que serían grandes amigos que se apoyarían mutuamente y crecerían como personas gracias a las personalidades totalmente opuestas.

—Black*Star...— Respondió la chica con una calidez en su voz al de entender el enigma de todo— Yo solo te veo como un amigo... La verdad es que no me gustas y pienso qu-

—Besé a Tsubaki cuando estábamos en el _Bad Place_ — Soltó Black*Star como si nada. La cara de la rubia cambió a una mezcla confusión y decepción.

—¿Que?...

—La verdad es que no tenía planeado decírtelo si me decías que sentías algo por mi, no quería lastimar tus sentimientos. Pero la verdad es que cuando Tsubaki me dijo que Kid la besó, sentí celos. Y cuando ella me besó solo reafirmó lo que reprimía, me gusta ella, no tu Maka— Dijo Black*Star sin girarse. La chica solo veía la nuca de su compañero sin adivinar que expresión tendría en su rostro. Pero si algo tenía claro, es que ella no estaba para bromas.

—Black*Star, si ésto que me estás diciendo es broma te juro que haré tu vida miserable durante el resto de-

—No miento— Interrumpió Black*Star girándose para encontrarse con la mirada de Maka— Es la verdad.

Maka abrió los ojos como platos ante la mirada de Black*Star. Era seria pero reflejaba honestidad en sus palabras. Todo lo que había escuchado en los últimos 20 segundos había sido una ráfaga de información que su cerebro seguía procesando. La rubia tomó la cabeza de su compañero girándola de nuevo para ver su nuca y continuar con el peinado.

—¿Kid besó a Tsubaki?— Preguntó Maka aún digiriendo la noticia.

—Seeeeh... Tsubaki me lo dijo cuando estábamos en el _Bad Place_. Después ella y yo nos besamos y fue cuando me di cuenta que Tsubaki en verdad me gusta— Confesó Black*Star tranquila y abiertamente. La forma en la que confesaba sus sentimientos hacía que Maka se sintiera mas tranquila y comenzara a relajarse— Pero concuerdo en toda la cursilería que dijiste acerca de los mejores amigos que somos y bla bla bla... Y siendo eso estarás encantada de ser mi alma gemela— Puso un pulgar en alto.

Maka siguió trenzando el cabello del chico estrella mientras veía a su compañero arqueando las cejas.

— _Las cosas nunca cambian, y su ego seguirá siendo su don y su maldición hasta el fin de los tiempos..._ — Pensó la rubia. Terminó la ultima trenza completando así el peinado de Black*Star. El chico se giró hacia su amiga y la miró ladeando su cabeza.

—¿Y tu sientes algo por Soul?

Maka se fue de espaldas cayendo en su cama ante el comentario.

—¡¿De que muerda estas hablando?!— Gritó Maka reincorporándose enojada.

—No seas absurda Maka, !si yo, el gran Ore-sama formé sentimientos hacia mi arma!... Tu siendo una debilucha sentimental formaste sentimientos por Soul.

La chica se puso de todos colores ante el comentario. Una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza se formó en su pecho. Tomó un libro dispuesta para soltar un Maka-chop en la cabeza de su amigo quien inmediatamente se había cubierto la cabeza son sus manos. Pero la chica se detuvo a mitad del camino y comenzó a analizar lo que su irritante amigo había dicho.

¿Podría ser que sintiera algo por Soul? No podía negar que sentía afecto por el. Es decir, no todos los días alguien se interpone entre una espada y tu para recibir el impacto sin importar las consecuencias. A partir del incidente con Chrona en Italia, Maka había decidido ser mas fuerte para proteger a Soul y estar a su altura, cuando ni por su propio padre había tenido la necesidad de cambiar de forma tan radical por alguien. Soul hacía que su llama interna avivara y tuviera el coraje de afrontar sus miedos. Él jamás se separó de su lado. El nivel de confianza que Maka tenía hacia Soul era tal que ya no temía de que él se fuese, porque sabía de que el uno al otro se pertenecían y que jamás se traicionarían.

Maka dejo caer el libro a la cama y su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente. Sintió como sus mejillas se tornaron rojas e inmediatamente colocó sus manos sobre éstas para tratar de ocultar la coloración. Black*Star era un idiota, pero mas idiota era ella por necesitar que un idiota le abriera los ojos. Sin embargo, no iba a dejarse llevar por la emoción del momento. Procedería con cuidado cuando volviese a ver a Soul y analizaría sus emociones cuando se reencontrase con su guadaña (si es que el exilio no resultase ser eterno).

—Tomate tu tiempo para asimilar lo que te dije— Dijo Black*Star con autosuficiencia— Aceptar la palabra de Dios toma su tiempo.

—Pero Black*Star...—Maka se volvió a su compañero— Si yo te hubiese dicho que me gustabas, ¿hubieses estado dispuesto a fingir sentir algo por mi por el resto de la existencia?

—Si...—Soltó con facilidad.

—¿P-Por qué?...

—Hubiese podido hacerlo fácilmente Maka, alguien tan BIG como yo necesita cargar los pecados de los demás, por eso soy un DIOS.

La rubia sonrió cálidamente a su compañero. Colocó una mano encima de la de su compañero en señal de gratitud.

—En verdad vas por el camino de ser un Dios Black*Star.

—Lo se lo se...— El peli-azul se puso de pie y se miró al espejo. El peinado que le había hecho Maka lo transportó a la película de _Karate Kid (2010)_. Nada le hubiese gustado mas que deshacerse el peinado, pero el castigo era tenerlo así por 3 días.

—Se te ve bien— Dijo Maka entre risas.

—Solo porque soy un Dios benevolente aceptaré el peinado Maka... Solo por eso— Musitó viéndose a si mismo en el espejo con un tic en el ojo— Pronto Kid será un humano más comparado con mi grandeza.

Kid...

Maka había olvidado por completo que tenía que buscar al abuelo de Kid. Pero no tenía ni idea por donde empezar o que hacer. Janet había sido suspendida para los exiliados y no podía acceder a ninguna base de datos o hablar con Okubo al respecto.

La cara de Maka se transformó y se mostró triste y preocupada. Black*Star quien seguía viéndose al espejo se volvió hacia su compañera quien estaba cabizbaja.

—¿Que ocurre Maka?

—En el _Bad Place_ recordé todo lo ocurrido antes de morir... Shinigami-sama me había pedido que buscase al abuelo de Kid, pero con todo este embrollo no se si podré buscarlo ahora que estamos en apuros.

—¿Para que quería Shinigami-sama que buscases a su padre?

—No tengo idea, es lo único que recuerdo. Recuerdo que me hablaba antes de morir, pero no escuchaba bien lo que me decía.

—Habías dicho que Okubo te hizo ver con su pulgar lo que había pasado antes de morir, ¿no? ¿Por qué no le pides de nuevo que te haga ver de nuevo las cosas para escuchar bien lo que Shinigami-sama te decía?

La idea de volver a sentir el miedo, el dolor de su cuerpo y ver a sus compañeros muertos le provocó un ataque de pánico y en seguida comenzó a temblar y a hiperventilar. Black*Star tomó a su compañera y la llevó al baño en caso de que quisiese vomitar. El chico sobaba la espalda de su compañera en señal de consuelo y para brindarle seguridad. Al cabo de unos minutos Maka ya estaba tranquilizándose. El peli-azul tomó a su compañera en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación donde la recostó. Tomó una silla y se sentó a lado de ella observando como su compañera volvía a su estado normal.

—No creo poder hacerlo... No de nuevo...— Habló Maka mirando el techo.

Black*Star solo se limitó a observar a la chica. El silencio perduró durante un largo rato hasta que Maka se quedó dormida. El chico estrella salió de la habitación no sin antes cobijar a Maka y apagar la luz de su habitación.

— _Maka es una debilucha, pero se necesita tener bolas para afrontarse a la muerte más de una vez y salir cuerdo de ello_ — Pensó Black*Star mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

. . . . . . . . .

En la mansión de Kid y Tsubaki, la chica de cabello negro y Chrona habían tenido una especie de pijamada en el cuarto de Tsubaki. Ambas habían conversado durante horas acerca de sus vivencias en la Tierra. El que ambas fueran chicas tímidas y convivieran con personas de carácter rudo y estrepitoso les dio mucho de que hablar. Continuaron hablando hasta que Tsubaki fue finalmente quien se quedó dormida primero. Chrona, a pesar de ser altas horas de la noche, no podía conciliar el sueño, por lo que bajó a la cocina para calentar agua para un té.

Al bajar las escaleras y caminar por los pasillos oscuros notó que la puerta que daba al jardín estaba abierta. Caminó lentamente para encontrarse con la figura de Kid. La luz de la luna cubría su cuerpo haciendo resaltar los enormes contrastes del negro de su cabello y el dorado de sus ojos. Estaba sentado en el suelo de madera, sus piernas estaban cruzadas y a lado de ellas se encontraba una taza de té estilo zen. La luz que entraba a la habitación solo se veía manchada por la sombra que reflejaba Kid.

Chrona no pudo evitar quedarsele viendo a Kid durante un tiempo sin que éste notase su presencia. La figura impotente de Kid bañada con la luz de la luna le daba un efecto que cualquiera persona que lo hubiese visto, hubiera pensado que era una especie de obra angelical. Su playera para dormir era una sencilla prenda blanca de cuello en "U" y mangas cortas que hacía un perfecto contraste con su pantalón para dormir negro. Su vestimenta era tan simple pero perfectamente simétrica. Le tomó tiempo a Chrona deshacerse del hechizo que la presencia de Kid había provocado en ella. Decidida a buscar su té, continuó su camino hacia la cocina. Los pasos provenientes del pasillo hicieron romper el hipnotismo que la luna había hecho sobre Kid volviéndose hacia el ruido.

—C-Chrona— Dijo Kid poniéndose de pie— ¿Que haces despierta a éstas horas?

—I-Iba a la cocina por un poco de té...—Respondió la peli-rosa a escasos centímetros de ser bañada por a luz de la luna.

—Acabo de hacer té de jazmín, pero si quieres otro sabor puedo prepararlo— Respondió Kid tratando de visualizar a la peli-rosa oculta en las sombras.

—G-Gracias... El té de jazmín está bien...

Chrona dio un paso al frente dejado que la luz iluminara su ser. Vestía de una bata de seda color durazno que cubría arriba de sus rodillas. Detrás de la bata se asomaba un camisón para dormir de algodón del mismo color que la bata pero éste cubría hasta la mitad de sus muslos. El camisón de tirantes finos tenía un ligero escote que dejaba ver las clavículas de la chica pero no lo suficiente para que sus pechos se asomasen. Su pelo había crecido lo suficiente para que las partes cortas se cubrieran con su cabello mostrando un peinado parejo por ambos lados.

El cambio que Chrona había dado en la otra vida hizo llamar mucho la atención de Kid. Chrona caminó cabizbaja hacia la cocina, mientras Kid la siguió con la mirada clavada en ella. Una vez en la cocina, Kid solo se limitó a observar las acciones de la peli-rosa recargado en el marco de la entrada de la cocina. Observaba como la chica tomaba una taza igual a la de Kid, vertía el té directamente de la tetera, colocaba la tetera de nuevo en su lugar, tomaba el té con ambas manos y soplaba para dar el primer sorbo.

— _¿T-Tendré algo en la cara? ¿Por qué demonios me mira tanto?_ — Pensó Chrona con una mezcla de enojo y timidez.

Chrona se armó de valor y decidió encarar a Kid. Giró sobre sí para encontrarse con la penetrante e inexpresiva mirada de Kid. Estaba dispuesta a retirarse a su habitación, pero por alguna razón no podía parar de mirar al shinigami. Estaba aterrada y completamente nerviosa ante la mirada de Kid, pero por fuera se mostraba seria y decidida. Estaba a punto de echarse a correr a su habitación cuando el peli-negro rompió el silencio.

—¿Por qué me salvaste?— Preguntó sin cambiar su rostro.

La pregunta sacó Chrona de sus casillas y finalmente desvió la mirada hacia su té.

—¿P-Por qué preguntas?

—¿Por qué no simplemente dejarme morir y ya? No te hubieras visto envuelta en todo este embrollo y no te hubieran torturado— Kid bajó la mirada al suelo.

—Para mí la peor tortura que hubiera podido pasar en la Tierra más que en el _Bad Place_ hubiera sido el dejar a un amigo morir sabiendo que podía hacer algo...

Kid volvió a ver a Chrona quien seguía viendo su té con una mirada seria.

—Chrona, lo siento... No pretendía ser rudo— Kid caminó hacia la chica— Es solo que me enferma de que sufrieras por mi culpa...

La chica levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos del shinigami a unos cuantos pasos de ella. El chico se detuvo frente a ella guardando una distancia que no incomodase a la chica.

—Esta bien— Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa— No se si el tiempo en que pasé en el _Bad Place_ fue igual o menos doloroso que el tiempo que estuve con Medusa...

Un nudo se le hizo en el estómago a Kid por ese comentario. La incomodidad del peli-negro se hizo notar lo suficiente como para que Chrona se percatase.

—Pero estoy bien ahora. El que ustedes se arriesgasen a ir al infierno por mi me deja una satisfacción profunda... Y el que tú hubieses soportado tants heridas por mi en el _Bad Place_ para rescatarme es algo que estaré agradecida por siempre— La chica ladeó su cabeza, cerró sus ojos y le dedicó la más dulce de sus sonrisas al shinigami— Muchas gracias Kid.

El rostro de la peli-rosa adquirió cierto brillo al pronunciar esas palabras. El pulso del chico se aceleró y su corazón dio un vuelco. Miró el rostro inocente de Chrona y no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco. La postura y el cabello le ayudaban a resaltar el bello rostro de la chica. Kid se volvió hacia su izquierda tapando la mitad de su rostro tratando de ocultar su repentina coloración.

—No Chrona...— La chica abrió los ojos y miró confundida al shinigami, que por alguna razón cubría sus mejillas y boca— Yo soy quien debería estar agradecido por haberme salvado la vida.

Kid inhaló aire y lo soltó expresivamente. Tragó saliva y volvió a mirar a la chica más calmado y sin la mano en su rostro.

—Chrona... Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida.

Mirada de ambos se cruzó entre si. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos por un largo tiempo. Las pupilas de Kid se dilataron. La intranquilidad y la vocesita de su cabeza que lo castigaban por ser incompetente al no poder salvar a Chrona y no poder expresarle su agradecimiento se habían ido. Una calma y un creciente sentimiento de cariño hacia la chica se formaban en su pecho. La necesidad de abrazarla se apoderó de el, por lo que tomó la taza de la chica y la colocó sobre la mesa. Rodeó a la chica con sus brazos colocando con cuidado la cabeza de Chrona entre su pecho y el hombro para que pudiera respirar. Chrona invadida por la confusión se quedó impactada por un tiempo, pero al sentir la calidez del acto, rodeó con sus brazos a Kid por la cintura.

Ambos se fusionaron en el abrazó desbordando sentimientos de gratitud y cariño el uno al otro. El tiempo que permanecieron unidos en aquel acto de cariño no fue importante para ellos, pues ambos disfrutaban del momento. Al separarse ambos se dedicaron una cálida sonrisa. Apagaron las luces de la cocina y Kid acompañó a Chrona a su habitación. La chica pasó a su alcoba dejando su té a un lado de su flutón, se giró sobre sus talones para dedicar una ultima sonrisa a Kid antes de que éste cerrara la puerta.

—Buenas noches Chrona— Sonrió Kid.

—Buenas noches Kid— Contestó Chrona con la misma amabilidad. La sonrisa y la figura de Chrona se iluminaban por la luz de la luna que se filtraba sobre las cortinas entreabiertas de la habitación.

Chrona se volvió a girar sobre talones mientras Kid deslizaba la puerta lentamente para cerrarla. Chrona dejó caer su bata de seda dejando mostrar su esbelta figura. Sus omóplatos resaltaban ante la delgadez de la chica, sus piernas largas quedaron al descubierto y el camisón hacia resaltar sus grandes caderas. Kid observó con los ojos abiertos como platos ante la delicada pero hermosa figura durante dos segundos antes de que cerrara la puerta completamente.

Aún plasmado Kid miraba hacia la nada, tratando de guardar para siempre en su memoria la bella imagen que había visto. Sonrió para si mismo al darse cuenta que era un pervertido por tratar de grabarse algo así. Con esa misma sonrisa pintada en su rostro se dirigió a su habitación (aquella que no compartía con Tsubaki) e inmediatamente se acostó en su flutón reproduciendo la imagen de Chrona en su alcoba. La imagen poco a poco fue haciéndose menos clara conforme el sueño se iba apoderando de él hasta que finalmente perdió el conocimiento con una sonrisa en su rostro.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

A la mañana siguiente Janet apareció en la mansión de cada uno de los exiliados convocándolos a la oficina de Okubo, quien ya tenía la sentencia de por crimen de ir al _Bad Place_.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de espera de Okubo, que era el lugar donde todos habían abierto los ojos por primera vez. El silencio predominaba en la habitación. Solo había un intercambio de miradas entre todos, pues algo que compartían era miedo y ansiedad.

—¿Que creen que nos pase a todos?— Preguntó Liz preocupada.

—Enviarnos al _Bad Place_ no creo— Contestó Ragnarok serio pero seguro de sus palabras.

—Sea lo que sea— Comentó Kid con una voz firme y segura— Estaremos juntos en esto.

Las palabras de Kid provocaron un cierto animo en sus amigos. Tenía razón. Ya estaban mas que condenados, pero sus razones que los movieron no eran algo de lo que estuvieran arrepentidos. Así que todos estaban bien consigo mismos.

Kid apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Chrona haciendo que ésta girase para el rostro para ver a Kid, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Chrona sonrió para Kid devolviéndole el gesto.

Maka observó la escena de ambos recordando el hecho que Chrona había muerto por salvarlo a él. La rubia giró para encontrar la mirada de Soul, quien estaba observando a Liz y a Patty darse un abrazo fraternal. Al notar que los ojos de alguien se clavaban en él, giró en dirección a la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Maka. El albino sonrió para su compañera haciendo que la chica inmediatamente se ruborizara y dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

Por su parte Black*Star, aun con el peinado hecho por Maka se encontraba a escasos centímetros de distancia de Tsubaki, que a momentos se miraban el uno al otro y desviaban la mirada ruborizándose.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y de ella salió Okubo con un semblante que únicamente denotaba seriedad.

—Chicos... Pasen por favor.

En silencio, todos entraron a la oficina. En frente del escritorio de Okubo había 4 sillas donde los chicos optaron por que se sentasen Maka, Chrona, Tsubaki y Patty. Los demás permanecieron de pie. Okubo rodeó su escritorio y se sentó en su respectivo lugar. Apoyó las manos en su escritorio encimando una con la otra y mirando a todos a través de sus lentes.

—No irán al _Bad Place,_ si es lo que todos se preguntan. Están a salvo— Un coro de suspiros de alivio sonó en la habitación— Chrona se quedará en este vecindario del _Good Place_. Al ser un número impar de habitantes se encontró que una persona que había sido victima del error también pertenece aquí, y analizándola con el programa coincidió que fuera alma gemela de Chrona.

Un sentimiento que Kid no supo identificar nació en su estómago y avanzó hacia su pecho haciéndolo sentir incomodo. ¿Por qué diablos se estaba sintiendo así?

—Se realizarán los cambios necesarios para que Chrona y su alma gemela disfruten su estadía aquí. Todos volverán a tener su vida como antes y podrán hacer uso de Janet.

Todos comenzaron a mirarse entre sí con una mezcla de felicidad y confusión. Excepto Kid, que fue el único que se aventuró a decir algo.

—¿Y cuál será el castigo?— Inmediatamente todos se pusieron serios. Okubo arqueó una ceja ante el comentario de Kid, no esperaba que a pesar de las buenas noticias su semblante no haya cambiado, Kid era consiente de que habría consecuencias.

—Sus memorias serán borradas— Contestó Okubo. El silencio volvió a hacerse presente en la habitación— Las oficinas centrales y del _Bad Place_ fueron quienes tenían que dictar su sentencia, yo intervine para que el castigo fuera lo menos cruel posible, y éste castigo era el único que podía causarles menos dolor.

—¿Que será lo que van a borrar?— Preguntó Maka nerviosa.

—Todo lo acontecido desde que pisaron el _Good Place_ por primera vez. La oficina central y el _Bad Place_ se dieron cuenta que la fuerza que los mantenía firmes, unidos y felices era su amistad. Y que esa amistad fue lo que les había ocasionado problemas, pues eso es lo que les van a arrebatar— Comentó Okubo— Ustedes se olvidarán de Chrona y Chrona se olvidará de ustedes. Los recuerdos de ella en la Tierra y aquí serán eliminados de sus mentes. Y para que eso pase tenemos que borrar todo recuerdo relacionado con Chrona, y como su ausencia los hizo preocuparse desde el primer día que estuvieron aquí, desde el primer día se les borrará la memoria. Lo ocurrido durante todo este tiempo jamás sucedió, vivirán en este mismo vecindario, pero serán completos desconocidos.

El castigo era peor de lo que sonaba. Todos se pusieron blancos ante la sentencia y comenzaron a sentir preocupación y desesperación por lo que pasaba. ¿Eso significaría de que Maka olvidaría sus sentimientos por Soul? ¿Esa noche donde había formado un fuerte lazo de amistad con Black*Star se desvanecería? ¿Black*Star olvidaría el beso con Tsubaki en el _Bad Place_ y los sentimientos que éste había desbocado? ¿Kid y Chrona olvidarían ese abrazo y el fuerte vínculo que habían formado?

Soul se sentía desdichado, estos últimos días en exilio con Liz, le había hecho darse cuenta de los fuertes sentimientos que tenía hacia Maka y que Liz se lo había hecho ver. Sin darse cuenta entre ellos habían formado una gran amistad que nunca habían formado en la Tierra. Siendo el un pianista solitario y ella una ex-delincuente de Nueva York, habían formado un estrecho lazo de amistad que les iba a ser arrebatado.

Ragnarok apretó los puños ante la impotencia, de nada había servido el duro entrenamiento para poder soltarse con Patty, quien lo había ayudado a lo largo de estos días que estuvieron juntos en la mansión. Pese a que eran completos desconocidos, con las vivencias se dieron cuenta que tenían cosas en común más de lo que podían imaginarse.

Okubo se puse de pié y acomodó su traje, dirigió una mirada de condolencia hacia sus residentes, lo que el _Bad Place_ quería lo había conseguido. Hacer sentir mal a sus residentes antes de borrarles la memoria y después arrebatarles sus recuerdos. Se sentía desdichado.

—Lo siento mucho chicos... Esto no dolerá— Dijo volteándose hacia otro lado.

Maka cerró los ojos esperando la maquina o el objeto mágico que les borrase la memoria llegara. Un recuerdo repentino volvió a su cabeza, teniendo a Okubo en frente recordó que aún tenía que buscar al abuelo de Kid. Con la adrenalina encima, Maka se puso de pié.

—¡Okubo espera! ¡Tengo que encontrar al abuelo de-

Okubo chasqueó los dedos sin mirar a los demás. Todo se volvió blanco para los humanos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En una habitación de color blanco con rodapie de madera oscura, un suelo de alfombra de color azul oscuro que hacían juego con un sofá de color blanco, una chica de piel pálida y rubio cenizo abrió los ojos. Vestía un vestido amarillo pastel acompañado de unas zapatillas blancas muy elegantes.

Lo primero que divisó fue la pared que estaba en frente de ella. En dicha pared estaba escrito en letras grandes y verdes lo siguiente:

 _¡Bienvenida!_

 _¡Todo está bien!_

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo :3**

 **Yo sé que en la parte de Maka y Black*Star más de uno pensó que aquí comenzaba el leemon 7u7 Pero no, vendrá mas adelante, se los prometo :3**

 **Como pueden ver tardé mucho en hacerlo, pero es el capítulo de este fic mas largo que he hecho hasta ahora, ni yo sola me puedo creer de lo largo que resultó ser y sé que para muchos será tedioso que todo vuelva a comenzar en lugar de "todos felices por siempre", pero paciencia, que el climax 100% real no fake, está por empezar.**

 **¿Que les pareció la historia redactada en General POV que en lugar de la perspectiva? ¿Debería continuar así?**

 **Sin mas que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Saludos!**


End file.
